Chuck Vs The Brunette
by Powerslide
Summary: Chuck completes his Red Test and story takes a different direction. This is not a Charah, Sham therapy. Will eventually be a Chuck / NCIS LA Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well this story has been in the back of my mind for some time and even wrote the story overview (only 4 pages) but I never went any further. Other stories or real life took precedence. Well that changed after I rewatched the Mask, Fake Name and Beard triple. I think it was the whole sickly 'Sam' incident that really did it for me.

Anyway, I have to advise you this story will heavily feature Shaw, but take solace in the fact that I am indeed a Shater. That is the good news, the bad news is this story is not a happy story for Sarah and for that matter Charah fans. If you are looking for a story that Chuck and Sarah are together and live happily ever after this is not the story for you.

However if you hate Shaw with a passion, this maybe the story for you. Any reviews or PM's blasting me for not have Chuck and Sarah together will be ignored….I have plenty of other stories with sickly sweet Charah moments.

This is my post Sham therapy session.

Oh and just in case you are a shover (Shaw lover or Sham lover), move along, nothing to see here.

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning after Chuck's red test, he was now a real agent. Sarah and he would be able to have something real, yes there was Shaw, but what could she really see in him, a tree would have more character then the 'special' agent Daniel Shaw. She already admitted it was different with him.

Yes she told him her name, Chuck was still struggling to believe that part of the last few weeks. He would also needed to thank Casey, he would probably be dead if it wasn't for the ex NSA agent now Buymore green shirt.

Here was Chuck setting out on his journey in the spy world and here is Casey embracing the Buymore world, the one he was leaving behind. Well maybe embracing was a little over the top, but it didn't seem like he had much else going on.

But that's enough thoughts on Casey, Chuck had a woman he needed to see, a woman he needed to get back. Just then a knock at the door disturbed his thoughts.

'Sarah' he thought as he quickly ran to the door in his sleep shirt and boxers.

Quickly opening the door he noticed a female standing to attention.

"Charles Bartowski? Charles Irving Bartowski?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"Here is your identification and side arm. The general is expecting you for a video conference. I can establish the hook up if you are unable," she added.  
"Oh no that's ok I can do it, thanks," he said.

"Please sign," she asked.

After signing she quickly turned around and left leaving Chuck standing there.

Chuck realised he better go talk to the General. He headed straight to his bedroom to his TV that also doubled as a video conference station on his way he opened up his ID and saw his identification.

'Wow, now it really is official,' thought Chuck.

Chuck established the conference.

"Well congratulations Agent Bartowski, and well done in completing your red test. You should have received your identification and sidearm," stated Beckman.

"Yes General, have them in my hot little hands" responded Chuck.

Beckman visibly rolled her eyes.

"Good, now agent you will soon be receiving new assignment orders, but they will not come through for a few weeks. In the mean time I would like you to help out Agents Shaw and Walker with wrapping up operations in Burbank," said the General.

"New assignment?" asked Chuck worried.

"Chuck of course, what did you think would happen after you got your full agent status. You will be running a new operation and will be able to select your own team," said Beckman.

"Ok well I guess I will await further instructions, thank you General," responded Chuck now with a smile.

The General disconnected the connection without so much as a good bye.

'_Wow my own operation, my own team. I have got to tell Sarah,'_ thought Chuck.

-#############-

Chuck runs into castle and finds Sarah alone.

"Hey," said Chuck.

"You're back?" Replied Sarah flatly.

"I have been calling you for a couple of days now," said Chuck.

"Sorry things here have been a little.." said Sarah.

"Crazy, yeah I know," interrupted Chuck.

"Got my badge, I'm an agent. The CIA are sending me to Italy, you wouldn't believe the villa they're putting me up in. I'm supposed to be some rich young playboy, but who cares about that," said Chuck.

Then he took a deep breath.

"The point is Sarah, I want you to go with me?" Said Chuck.

"I can't," replied Sarah quickly.

"No Beckman said I get to chose my own team, cream of the crop that's you" replied Chuck.

"I'm going to Washington...and I'm going with Shaw," added Sarah.

"Wait, wasn't this the plan? There's nothing stopping us from being together now, I passed my spy test," said Chuck.

"That's why I can't be with you, you're not the same guy I fell for," replied Sarah sadly.

"Why? because I'm an Agent now?" asked Chuck exasperated.

"You killed somebody, I saw you kill the mole," yelled Sarah.

"I know what you think you saw on the train tracks, but it's not that simple, it's more complicated than that, it's not what you think and I need you to believe me," pleaded Chuck.

"I don't," stated Sarah flatly

"But, but Sarah I love you," said Chuck filled with angst.

"Chuck, like I said I'm with Shaw" she added.

after several seconds the changes in Chuck's demeanour were obvious as the different emotions flashed across his face.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then Sam," said Chuck.

The words affected Sarah more then she thought possible, the look he gave her the goodbye and then the rubbing salt into the wounds by using her real name all made her feel disgusted. She wants to reach out and say sorry, but it would only make things harder and the words didn't seem enough after what Chuck had gone through.

-#############-

Chuck couldn't believe it, what good is being an agent if he can't have Sarah? She was the reason he wanted to become an agent, she told him they couldn't be together because he wasn't an agent. And now he is, she says she can't because he is not the same guy.

'_This is ridiculous, she probably never had any intention of being with me, that whole Prague thing, she must have realised it was just a passing interest with no real feelings,'_ thought Chuck

It hurt Chuck knowing that the last three years of his life had been for nought….

'_Shit what have I done with my life since Stanford…nothing that's what,'_ he thought.

It was then he looked down at his newly minted badge and sidearm.

'_Only one thing I have achieved and that is because of someone else,'_ thought Chuck.

'_The only thing I have left in my life is that badge, I will show that I deserve it by becoming the most emotionally withdrawn agent I can be. Feelings just end up hurting you so who needs them?'_ he thought.

Chuck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out and read.

**Team,**

**Report to Castle immediately for a briefing in 30 minutes.**

**General Beckman.**

'Well I guess I can't hold it off anymore, it's time to face the music and see the lovebirds**,**' thought Chuck.

-#############-

Chuck arrives at Castle with Sarah and Shaw already in attendance, it sounds like Shaw was trying to be funny but Sarah certainly didn't look entertained, if anything she looked embarrassed.

'_Not my concern,'_ he thought.

"Nice to see you could join us Agent Bartowski, well done on the red test," said Shaw.

"Thanks, I think it is time for the conference," said Chuck attempting to avoid further conversation.

"Did you want to celebrate with a drink, just the three of us," asked Shaw.

His peripheral vision picked up the awkwardness from Sarah.

"No thanks, I may not be able to choose who I work with yet, but I can chose my friends," he responded without emotion.

Sarah's immediate reaction was almost comical, standing up straighter and shock clearly evident on her face.

"Agents I hope have not called at a bad time," said General Beckman appearing on the screen.

"Not at all General, Agent Shaw was just explaining how he had been constipated for some time," said Chuck.

"Agent Shaw, do you need some assistance you do look to be in pain?" asked the General.

Chuck heard a short quiet snicker come from the other side of Shaw.

"Agent Walker, the inability to open ones bowels is no laughing matter," said the General seriously.

"Of course not ma'am," Sarah responded.

"Shaw you still haven't answered and you seem to be in even more discomfort, maybe you should sit this one out and I can just address Agents Bartowski and Walker," she responded.

"No I am fine General," Shaw responded.

"Don't take it lightly, the inability to evacuate your bowels is not pleasant, especially with the continual build-up," said Beckman.

"Build-up ma'am?" Chuck questioned

"Yes being full of shit is not a pleasant feeling," she responded.

Chuck was only just holding on he could taste blood from the bighting of the inside of his cheek.

"Ma'am when will myself and Agent Walker be leaving for Washington?" asked Shaw.

"Agent Shaw all transfers and re-assignments are currently on hold, we have a new mission that has the highest priority," said Beckman.

"Ma'am if I may, this team's priority has been the Ring and it should continue in that same goal," said Shaw.

"Shaw, this team priority is whatever I say it is, and currently this new mission takes priority over any mission involving the Ring. Do I make myself clear?" asked Beckman.

"Yes Ma'am" responded Shaw.

"Anyone else want to interrupt me?" she asked.

Only silence was the response, Chuck noticed Shaw looking almost like a scolded child.

"The new mission involves a Top Secret Navy project with an apparent leak" said Beckman.

"General, will we be working with anyone from the Navy?" asked Chuck.

"Good question Agent Bartowski, yes you will be joined by an undercover NCIS team based out of Los Angeles. You will need to go and meet up with them for a joint briefing at this location," she said as she sent through the address details and the time of the meeting.

"Agent Shaw sort out your shit before it effects the mission," said Beckman then immediately disconnected the conference.

Shaw looked immediately at Chuck while Sarah had her hand over her mouth seemingly struggling to keep bursting into hysterics.

"Agent Shaw, sorry did I misunderstand, it certainly sounded like you were full of shit?" asked Chuck.

"Did that badge of yours also take your brain Bartowski?" snarled Shaw.

"No it just took away my need to pretend that I could stand you and your total lack of personality," responded Chuck.

"Let's see who is laughing when I destroy your career Chuck," said Shaw almost spitting.

"Go try your hardest woody. But don't hurt yourself by thinking too hard," said Chuck as he walked up the stairs and out of Castle.

A/N: Ok so this is the beginning, I already have the first draft of the whole story completed

( about 35k words), I wasn't convinced about posting this story as it was more about therapy then written for FF, but if there is interest for me to post the full story I will. Remember this story is not a Charah story, that doesn't mean that I may not add another story in this AU that is Charah, but this story is not.

I must also apologise for the lack of updates on my two other stories, I couldn't convince myself to do any updates on those stories until after this story was completed. Didn't want an possible negativity to flow into those stories, who knows when Chuck came back to Australia in Highschool Reunion he might have found Sarah with another man...we can't have that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I got a few reviews that didn't like the direction of an alternate pairing, well I guess I was expecting it which is why I put many references in my AN attempting to scare of anyone that just wanted a Chuck and Sarah Fic.

I mentioned in the Previous An that this will not be a happy story for Sarah, and while I still stand behind that, maybe it was misunderstood. This Fic will not be a take pot shots at Sarah Fic I imagine that many people will feel for Sarah in this Fic. And just because I have said that does not mean its an easy ride for Chuck in fact far from it.

I guess it's the Journey that's important for both Chuck and Sarah with this story and not the destination. My objective with the AN was that I wanted to point out if you were reading the story just for a happy ending for Sarah then don't read.

Some people like to believe that the events of Season 3 didn't happen, well that is one way of dealing with it, I have preferred to write this story. I don't see it as simply to right a wrong that the writers or Fedak has made but to show another possible direction the story could have taken.

This begins our introduction to the NCIS component of this story, I know NCIS LA purists will be upset I am ignoring the Kensi/Deeks dynamic and I apologise for that. but I don't think they will ever get together anyway. At least based on the latest episode I have watched at the time of writing this AN.

I will give you a quick run down of NCIS LA, you don't need to be a fan of the show or even watch it, but at least familiarity would allow you to know what each of the characters look like. But I will give you a quick run down on each of them anyway.

NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Investigate crimes within the Navy or involving the Navy.

Detective Marty Deeks: Male long blonde hair and occasionally unshaven, he is a LAPD undercover Detective working as the LAPD Liason. In the show this character is played by Eric Christian Olsen.

Agent Kensi Blye: Female tall, long brunette hair, NCIS Agent who is Marty Deeks partner in the field. She has a birthmark in her right eye. In the show this character is played by Daniela Ruah.

Agent 'G' Callen: Male, brown hair very short/shaven hair style. NCIS Supervisory Agent , no one knows what the 'G' stands for not even 'G'. One Time CIA Agent, in the show this character is played by Chris O'Donnell.

Agent Sam Hanna: Male, muscular & bald, NCIS Field Agent and 'G''s partner in the field have been for about 5 years, ex Navy Seal. In the show he is played by LL Cool J.

Hetty Lange: 4 foot 9 inch age 67 female Operations Manager in charge of the LA Field Office. In the show played by Linda Hunt.

Eric Beale: Male blonde hair glasses; Tech Analyst IT Support for the team. In the show is played by Barrett Foa

Nell Jones: Female short red hair; Tech Analyst IT Support for the team. In the show is played by Renee Felice Smith.

**Chapter 2**

The NCIS gang all gather in the operation centre, there are all screens and other technology used for conferences and briefings and supporting operations in the field, Hetty the boss, G, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Eric and his partner in crime Nell are all in attendance.

"Detective Deeks you have been requested for a LAPD operation and unfortunately I was unable to stop it, you will need to head off immediately" said Hetty.

"For how long?" asks a depressed Deeks quickly looking in Kensi's direction.

"Not sure detective, but I would imagine it could be anything for up to a month" replies Hetty

"Kensi, don't miss me now?" says Deeks.

"I am sure your smell will hang around for at least two weeks unfortunately," said Kensi smiling.

"So is my access going to be removed from the Operations Centre?" asked Deeks

"Why would we do that Detective, you will be back and carry on from you current position, oh and I would appreciate you not tell the LAPD anything about our previous or current operations Detective Deeks" said Hetty.

"Of course Hetty, look who you are talking to?" asked Deeks laughing.

"That's why I am telling you Detective," responded Hetty.

After Deeks had left the room the briefing continued.

"Ok everyone, we have a new mission it relates to a Top Secret Naval Project and it appears that there maybe a leak from the project team or someone close to the project team. But due to the nature of the project it has become our priority. This comes direct from SecNav," said Hetty.

"Oh with Deeks gone what will I do about a partner, or will I need to go in the field solo?" Asked Kensi nervously.

"No, that shouldn't be necessary as we will be getting assistance from the CIA, a meeting and joint briefing will occur at the boatshed so get moving," said Hetty as she left

'So what CIA Super Agents are we going to get shackled with,' wondered Kensi.

"So Kensi is going to get herself a James Bond type," said Sam.

"Shutup Sam, probably just someone who thinks he is god's gift to women" said Kensi.

"Oh you mean like Deeks?" asked Callen

Kensi just gave them a smile and shook her head.

-#############-

Kensi enters the main areas of the Boatshed and it looks like everyone is there along with three new faces, one female blonde late 20's and a two males both with dark hair and tall, one appears to more physically defined. Kensi went up to them.

"Hi, Agent Kensi Blye," she says.

"Agent Sarah Walker," the blonde responded taking her hand.

She went to the first male

"Special Agent Daniel Shaw," he responded accentuating the first word.

"Hi", Kensi responded.

'Well well Special is he?' she thought.

She finally approached the last male that seemed like he was trying to maintain some space from the other agents. She extended her hand, he reached out with his and gave her a smile that made her feel self-conscious of how she looked.

"Chuck," he said.

"Kensi," she responded.

'Chuck, hmmm is he an agent or an analyst or is he just here for the coffee' thought Kensi.

The Video Screen came on and Hetty's face appeared, but next to her a red haired woman in her 50's that appeared to be in uniform.

"For those who do not know who I am I am Hetty Lange, Operations Manager for this NCIS office " said Hetty.

"And I am General Beckman from the Office of the DNI," said the other woman.

'Oh a General interesting,' thought Kensi

Kensi had a look around at the CIA people, Chuck looked like he had completely changed, he now had a professional attitude where previously it was almost disinterested and not wanting to be here.

She then looked at the 'Special Agent Shaw' and noticed an almost angry and pained look across his face.

Agent Walker was simply professional.

"Still having trouble Agent Shaw I see?" the General asked.

"No Ma'am everything is fine," he responded.

"Well see to keeping it that way then," Beckman added.

Kensi could swear she could see the trace of a smile on both Chuck and Agent Walkers face.

"So I assume you have all introduced yourselves" Beckman asked.

"Yes General, Special Agent Daniel Shaw made certain of that" said Chuck with emphasis on the Special.

The General had the trace of a smile too.

"Well Agent Bartowski I am sure you are more than capable yourself," said Beckman

"Yes Ma'am," answered Chuck with a smile.

'Well I guess that answers that question,' thought Kensi.

Kensi was busy watching the dynamic in the CIA team, Agent Walker seemed like she was constantly trying to get Chucks attention, while Chuck was doing his best to simply ignore Agent Walker. Shaw kept on giving looks and smiles in Kensi's direction and she would swear he was trying to flirt with her.

One thing was clear the team looks mostly dysfunctional and Chuck was probably the only relatively normal one amongst them. But as they are a bunch of agency spooks its not unusual 'look at Callen he is weird,' thought Kensi.

Shaw always seems to have a dopey expression like a child watching fireworks.

Kensi keeps thinking about Chucks eyes, they were so sad but also kind, but now they just look driven.

Kensi notices Shaw smiling in her direction, which makes her skin crawl but also notices Walker who seems annoyed by the attention he was giving her.

'hmmm, I think maybe Walker and Shaw are an item,' she thought.

"The information we have on the naval project is limited because of its classification, but we do know the project code name is 'Cressidus'," said Hetty.

"General?" asked Chuck.

Kensi was confused as it seemed like he was asking permission for something.

"Go ahead Agent Bartowski," responded Beckman.

"'Cressidus', is a top level project that is involved in technology for developing advanced stealth vessels, that is beyond conventional stealth technologies," responded Chuck.

The eyes of all the NCIS personel widened including Hetty.

"How is it you know so much about the project?" asked Hetty.

"Agent Bartowski has the highest security clearance of anyone in this meeting, including you or I Hetty," explained Beckman.

"What do you mean by 'Conventional' Technologies?" asked Callen.

"Well conventional stealth technology works by reducing either the Radar or Sonar footprint of the vessel, Cressidus is investigating eliminating the footprint entirely from all wave based phenomena," responded Chuck.

Everyone heard someone say "Philadelphia Experiment."

It was the General that first responded.

"Who said that?" asked the General.

"I am sorry General it is Eric Beale, Tech Analyst with NCIS," came the response.

"I would prefer to not get into a discussion about the conspiracy theories that surround the USS Eldridge in July 1943. However it is hard to deny the parallels," responded Chuck.

'Chuck seems to know what he is talking about, I think more investigation of Chuck is in order' thought Kensi.

-#############-

After the meeting Sarah and Shaw were still in the room after everyone else had left.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Sarah.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Responded Shaw

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you were unashamedly flirting with that Agent Blye," responded Sarah.

"Sam, well if I was, it wasn't on purpose. Besides it's not like you and Bartowski don't flirt all the time," said Shaw.

"Not anymore," said Sarah sadly.

"Sam, Kensi is a beautiful woman and I guess she reminds me a little of my wife, the wife I lost to the Ring," said Shaw with a far off look in his eyes.

"That is really nice Daniel, by the way stop calling me Sam," responded Sarah angrily.

"Sam don't be like that, what we have is a good thing," responded Shaw.

"Really, well what is it we have?" Asked Sarah.

Shaw just stood their silently, and after several seconds of no response.

"Yeah don't think too hard Shaw, you will hurt yourself," added Sarah storming out shaking her head.

-#############-

Sarah was in her hotel room alone, she was lying on her bed staring off into space contemplating what she had gotten herself into.

She was wondering how it all started, where did things start going wrong, three years ago when she met Chuck she was as hard as nails, all about the job. Never once thinking about what could have been if things were different. She had her life and she was happy.

Then Chuck turned that all upside down, she smiled at the memory of how Chuck was when she first met him. She thought about how he was with the ballerina, telling her exactly what she wanted to hear to make her feel special.

He also knew how to do that for her, when Chuck told her she was beautiful it wasn't just a bunch of words strung together he radiated an awe of wonderment. It wasn't just that he was telling her she was beautiful, he was almost acknowledging to the Universe of how beautiful she was. It didn't make her feel all dressed up ready to seduce a mark, it made her feel like a princess.

Where did that honesty that strength of his words go, she could no longer believe what he told her, he had become too good at lying, he was no longer that sweet man that made her feel good.

Then there was Daniel, she was originally attracted to him because he simply wasn't Chuck. Being with him wouldn't remind her about what Chuck had lost, he was already broken and she didn't need to feel responsible.

But even in Chuck's new evolution were he lied, cheated and killed seemingly without batting an eye he is much more of a man then Shaw.

She still couldn't believe how she could be with him, the way she would feel when he attempted to be funny. It just reminded her of how funny Chuck could be.

The fake expressions he sported just reminded her more of the truth behind Chuck's expressions the innocence he showed, before the transformation.

How could she have told Shaw her real name after fighting so hard to keep her real self secret, her heart safe for so many years. Was she that desperate to connect that she even allowed herself to connect with Shaw?

She knew as she watched the parts of Chucks innocence and humanity disappear over the last twelve months that she was more embracing her own humanity. Because of that she felt lost and lonely.

Could Chuck regain that humanity that side of him she desperately wanted no needed?

No it was too late, he had killed the mole, and he couldn't even be honest with her about that. She remembered what it was like after her Red Test, how closed off and dirty she felt, it was the worst day of her life. But Chuck can't even take responsibility for it, it's like he is not there anymore.

Before the change, if he had done it he wouldn't be able to live with himself, but now it's like it didn't happen.

'But what am I going to do?' she thought

She is supposed to be in this relationship with Shaw whatever it is, she had committed to going to DC with him whenever that may happen. Can she live with being with a man like Shaw? She didn't think so. More importantly can she live without that human contact she craves?

What she does know is Chuck has changed, and being around him only reminds her of the Chuck she had lost.

'Shit Sam what a mess you have made of your life,' she thought.

The last thought she had before she drifted off, 'one thing for sure Chuck could still be a funny guy.'

-#############-

Chuck was also lying on his bed staring off into space.

He knew he may have gone over the top today with Shaw, but he didn't really care, If Shaw wants to destroy his career well so be it. I am no longer going to worry about what he or Sarah or Sam or whatever her name is.

She made her choice and made it clear where she stands. If making jokes of Shaw helps him deal with the pain he will continue. He has an image of Shaws head exploding, because of something Chuck said like in a cartoon. It brings a smile to his face.

Chuck then starts thinking that he will not have Shaw around for much longer and and he will not be able to be the target of his jokes, he also needed to come up with a team. He still needed one more person, he had wanted that to be Sarah but that was never going to happen, he now realised. But a female would be a good choice having to attend parties and events would be difficult without a female agent on the team. Maybe he would ask Beckman for a list and files of available female agents.

He had a smile when he thought maybe he could get someone from another Agency maybe Carina from the DEA. Then his face visibly saddened when he realised that would just likely remind him of Sarah anyway. He knew that he could never hate her, and that she would forever have a place in his heart but maybe over time things could get better.

Chuck thought back to his brief relationship with Hanna, he isn't a good guy; maybe he doesn't deserve having someone wonderful like Sarah in his life, a Sarah that seems more in touch with her feelings.

All of these sorts go around and around in Chucks head, trying to make sense of the situation he finds himself in.

What he was certain of was he was a better person then Shaw; he saw signs of a rocky relationship between them. If he can't have her in his life he can at least make sure that she will not get too badly hurt by someone like Shaw, by making her see the douche he is, before it's too late.

AN: Don't worry Deeks will still make appearances throughout the story, but more social and interactions at the Operations Centre rather than in the field.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Good to see you are still sticking with the story.**

**I don't own Chuck or NCIS LA**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning the NCIS team minus Deeks are all in attendance and talking about what they thought about the CIA spooks, and the apparent tension in the team.

"So you noticed the strange dynamic too?" Asked Kensi.

"Yeah, I asked some of my old agency contacts for the inside information, all I got was that they are acknowledged to be one of the most successful teams in the Agency. But some changes have occurred in the team recently, disturbing the team dynamic," said Callen.

"Yeah that talk dark and handsome agent couldn't keep his eyes of you Kensi, obviously he liked what he saw," said Sam chuckling.

Kensi feels a little self conscious as she suddenly finds the floor very interesting as she rubbed the toe of her shoe backward and forwards.

"Oh it looks like Kensi finds Agent Shaw special, in her own way," adds Callen with a smile.

Kensi's face drops and looks up disappointed.

"Shaw?" She asks.

"Kensi, you got the hots for the above Top Secret Bartowski?" Screamed Callen astonished.

"Shut up, I don't know what you are talking about. And we know nothing about any of them," said Kensi defensively.

Both Callen and Sam shared a knowing smile and both nodded their heads.

"I think you have some competition though, Walker seemed rather interested in anything and everything he had to say. But having said that, she looked like she had sucked on a lemon after Shaw kept giving you the eye," said Sam.

"I would bet that whatever is going on amongst the three of them is related to the recent changes, as they're not a happy family," said Callen.

Just then Deeks appeared in the Operations Centre.

"Everyone miss me?" Asked Deeks smiling.

"Why? where did you go?" Asked Kensi.

Deeks feigned heart pains by placing his hand over his chest.

"Kensi you wound me," added Deeks.

"Kensi has her eye on some Top Secret Spook," said Sam.

Deeks looked at Kensi and smiles.

"You snagged a James Bond did you Kensi?" asked Deeks.

"Chuck is not a James Bond," said Kensi defensively.

"Oh, first name basis already?" asked Deeks.

"He is just interesting, I would say he is more the brains behind the team while the other guy is the brawn," said Kensi.

"Is he an analyst?" asked Deeks.

"We probably shouldn't be talking about this, not with you any way," said Kensi.

"Oh your Top Secret boyfriend too top secret for me?" asked Deeks.

Kensi was aggravated that Deeks was pairing her off with Chuck without a hint of jealousy. She knew there was always that promised discussion that never happened, but maybe she just read too much into his innuendo.

"Well he probably is, he has a higher security clearance than Hetty, and even than General Beckman from the DNI," said Kensi.

Callen and Sam just looked at each other then back at Kensi.

"Think maybe we warn Chuck?" asked Sam.

"No, the surprise will make things more interesting," responded Callen.

"Just shut up all of you," Kensi said as she left the room.

—-#############—-

The NCIS and CIA teams were gathered at the boatshed for a briefing.

"We have reports that Drummond International is somehow involved in the disclosure of certain information out of Cressidus," said the General.

"Agent Blye has managed to get herself invited to a party tonight being held by Andrew Drummond, chief shareholder and CEO or Drummond international," added Hetty.

There is silence for several seconds while everyone absorbs the latest information. The silence is disturbed.

"As this is a joint operation I think a CIA representative should accompany Agent Blye to the party, and as I am the most senior member of the team it should fall to me," said Shaw proudly.

"I am not sure it would be believable, us being seen as a couple?" questioned Kensi.

"I think you underestimate yourself Agent Blye," said Shaw smiling.

Kensi was angered but before she could comment the General added.

"I agree with Agent Shaw, the CIA should also be present, but I think Agent Barowski would be a much better fit, and a more capable alternative."

Kensi saw a flash of anger cross Shaws face and Kensi couldn't stop herself driving the point home.

"Yes I think Chuck has that quality of character to make it work," said Kensi.

Both Hetty and Beckman agree that they are the best pairing, and the conference ends.

"I'm sorry Kensi, I'm not really sure I understand what quality you are referring to," asked Shaw.

Kensi was shocked at Shaws statement and he seemingly mistook her surprise as interest.

"Perhaps you would like to grab a coffee or drink to discuss," he said with a smile that made her skin crawl.

Kensi saw Sarah look at Chuck, then Shaw then at her and stormed out. But what was even more noticeable was that Chuck was ignoring Agent Walker and probably missed the exchange entirely. While Shaw was just oblivious to it, even though he saw everything.

'_Shaw really is magazine short a few rounds,'_ thought Kensi.

"Agent Shaw no, I think Agent Walker could help you with that one," responded Kensi.

Kensi then went over to Chuck.

"Chuck, did you have a few minutes? Just wanted to run through a few things so we co-ordinate dress and cover off any strategy for the party," said Kensi.

"Yup, let's grab a seat and go over the details," said Chuck.

They both sat down and Kensi started.

"I'm not sure how much undercover work you have done in the field Chuck, so just wanted to make sure you were prepared," said Kensi.

"No I'm good, taking a beautiful woman to a swanky party is kind of a speciality of mine," said Chuck.

The thought of Chuck thinking she was beautiful made her heart beat just that little bit faster, but it wasn't the words that were powerful, but the honesty behind them. Just looking into his eyes and listening to his voice he could make her believe that the sky was green and the grass was blue.

"Ok, um so how do you suggest we handle it?" asked Kensi.

"Well I was thinking maybe doing some dancing to allow us to mingle around, display some affection so it will not look too unusual when we disappear and then we find our way through to his office and collect the intelligence. If we get spotted we should be able to use intimacy to justify our disappearance," said Chuck shrugging.

"Oh," said Kensi nervously.

"Ah sorry, I guess I should have checked just assumed, it is pretty much SOP," said Chuck a little less confidently.

"If you would feel more comfortable with someboday else I'll….." started Chuck.

"No, no…..it's not that," jumped in Kensi.

"Oh you're seeing someone and it would make it awkward….sorry forget I mentioned it, we can go in with a more conservative approach. Forget I mentioned about your relationship status it's really none of my business and I'm sorry I brought it up, sometimes I really need to work on my brain to mouth filter, sorry I'm not making a lot of sense.…. I will shut up now." said Chuck.

Kensi was just smiling at him

'_God that rambling is adorable,'_ thought Kensi.

"No, How about we go in as you suggested, but if things get a little uncomfortable I will let you know," said Kensi shyly.

After they had discussed the strategies and cover names for the evening it was time to cover off what they would be wearing.

"We have a limited wardrobe at our HQ, I will let you know what color is available so you can try to match," said Kensi.

"I have an alternative, How about you leave it to me. I will organise clothing and will get it delivered. We have a fairly extensive collection, so I am sure I can find something to suit," said Chuck.

'_This means I am going to have to tell him my sizes,'_ thought Kensi.

"Unless you are uncomfortable with that?" Asked Chuck.

"Oh um, no it's ok" said Kensi.

"OK it's settled, if you can just let me know where to deliver it to," said Chuck.

"Um Chuck, can you just do me a favour?" asked Kensi hopefully.

"Yes of course," replied Chuck with those honest eyes.

"Don't let Agent Shaw know my details?" she asked quietly.

Kensi could swear she saw a sparkle when he answered.

"Of course not."

"My sizes are…" started Kensi.

"Ah you don't need to worry about that, courtesy of a recently acquired skill; one of the few that are useful," said Chuck as he listed her measurements and she blushed.

'_I wonder what other skills he has,'_ thought Kensi

Armed with Kensi's details, Chuck headed off to Castle to arrange outfits for tonight's event.

While playing around with the Intersect over the last few days he has recently found new skill sets he wasn't aware were there. Being able to dimension based on visual inspection was one of them.

—-#############—-

Chuck arrives at Kensi's apartment, the same location he had the outfit sent to, he knocked at the door.

The door opens and Chuck sees Kensi dressed in the black gown with her hair up.

"Wow, you look amazing Kensi," said Chuck.

"All thanks to you Chuck, this dress is to die for," she responded.

"I'm glad you like it, but what I am seeing is not because of the dress," said Chuck.

"Thank you, um how did you know my shoe size?" asked Kensi.

"That was more of a guestimate, and brought a couple of other sizes in the car if it was wrong, " said Chuck nervously.

"You really are an amazing man Chuck, they were perfect," she said smiling.

The comment makes Chuck feel a little lifted, Kensi really is a beautiful woman and she seems willing to give him the time of day. But he then thinks back

'_yeah, but not everything is as it seems,' thought Chuck._

They left Kensi's apartment and made their way to the Agency supplied vehicle.

Chuck quickly opened Kensi's door and helped her in the car and closed her door before getting into the car himself.

They drove off and were on their way to the party.

"Chuck you really impressed Eric our Tech Analyst with your discussions about Project Cressidus," said Kensi.

"Oh that's good, I guess he sounds like a nice guy," said Chuck.

"Yeah, he is. He kind of has this sexual tension between himself and another analyst Nell" she said.

"You have two Tech Analysts?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah we do, how many do you have?" asked Kensi.

"Ah we have none, it's really just the three of us in the Team. I do most of the Tech Analyst work when required," answered Chuck.

"Really? Well I am sure you and Eric would really get along, I guess the Agency really like to have their agents cross skilled?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah I guess, they like us to be independent and able to work in the field without support. Tech Analyst was probably closer to the kind of role I saw myself in when I was in college," said Chuck.

"Really?" asked Kensi seeming to be really interested.

"Yeah Electrical Engineering from Stanford," said Chuck.

"Wow Stanford," responded Kensi.

They arrive at the Party.

—-#############—-

Chuck walks into the party with Kensi on his arm, Sarah and Shaw were in the van. Callen and Sam managed to get valet jobs, but unfortunately they have not been given access to the mansion. Even bathroom calls are looked after through portable amenities.

Both Kensi and Chuck have ear buds with everyone on the same channel and crypto in the team.

"Let's go see the host shall we?" whispered Chuck into Kensi's ear.

"Chuck, we have video, Drummond is at your two o'Clock" said Sarah.

"Chuck don't do anything stupid" said Shaw.

"What like get trapped in a vault as it exhausts all oxygen or possibly release a poisonous gas that nearly kills my partner and I?" said Chuck.

Kensi could swear she could here a snort as someone attempted to hide a laugh.

"No, try to impress a girl and end up making a fool of yourself," said Shaw.

"Daniel I don't think I will worry about that one, I think you have that one covered too," responded Chuck.

This time Kensi was sure it was a laugh, and was pretty sure it was coming from Sarah.

'_I really need to get to the bottom of this; at least it's not boring,'_ thought Kensi.

_Kensi mouthed to Chuck "What's wrong with Shaw?"_

_Chuck just rolled his eyes "Where do I start?" He responded._

They approached Drummond and Chuck went into overdrive.

"Andrew, I couldn't believe it when Jessie told me we had invites to your party," said Chuck.

Kensi could see Drummond was not buying it.

"Andrew, you couldn't have forgotten Pebble Beach last year, how could you forget your hole in one," said Chuck.

Kensi saw realisation hit Drummonds face.

"Charles, Charles Rinkman you haven't changed a bit," said Drummond nervously.

"Thank you, Andrew looks like you have lost a couple of pounds," said Chuck.

"Not sure where you pulled this from Chuck but keep running with it, Rinkman is a regular investor, made a lot of money with Short Trading," said Sarah.

"Andrew I have to thank you for those tips," said Chuck.

"You got in then?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah and made a killing on the shorts. I would have got some of those stogies you love so much if I knew I would be seeing you," said Chuck smiling.

"Ah, If I knew you were in town I would have invited you directly, I am a little disappointed though ,I invited this creature hoping to get her alone not on your arm," replied Andrew disappointed.

"Whats going on, is there some kind of prior relationship between Bartowski and Drummond?" asked Callen.

"No he is just running a con, Chuck obviously knew about the hole in one and the cigars, the rest was done through cold reading," said Sarah.

—-#############—-

Back in the Van

Shaw turned his and Sarah's mike off.

"Sarah, did you know that Bartowski could do that?" asked Shaw.

"We ran a con last year, but nothing like this, really haven't done anything since then, maybe it's in the Intersect," said Sarah shrugging.

"Whatever it is, it's pretty impressive," said Shaw.

'_Yeah thought Sarah just another example of how he has changed,'_ thought Sarah.

"He has really become a new man since his red test," said Shaw.

"Yeah," said Sarah sadly.

Shaw turned back on the mikes.

**AN: Now the action starts. **

**I am going to post a little one shot about Chuck and Sarah in next week. It will be kind of an apology/pay back to those of my readers that are Charah fans. Hopefully this one shot shows that I haven't given Charah the flick. **

**Still finishing the last few scenes and I hope to have it completed and posted before the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the latest update, sorry this one was a little later, But I had written a Charah one shot in a completely different AU and was not happy with the final scene and had to re-write. Not sure I am still happy with it, but will have one more read over in the next few days.**

**I know I promised I would have the one shot out by the weekend but I was not happy posting the story without the rewrite. Maybe the problem is I have too many ideas for the story for a one shot, but not enough to make it something longer, just trying to get the perfect ending without leaving too many things up in the air. **

**Chapter 4**

Chuck and Kensi were now back alone and Andrew Drummond was conversing with other guests.

"That was some impressive work Chuck," said Kensi.

"Thanks, not something to be proud of though," said Chuck.

The more Kensi finds out about Chuck the more impressed she becomes.

"Dance?" asked Chuck.

Kensi heart suddenly started beating faster.

"I would love to," she responded honestly.

The music was a slow traditional waltz, and Chuck brought Kensi into a stance that was so close, she was sure Chuck would be able to tell her heart beat had increased.

Chuck was a really great dancer, Kensi was impressed.

Chuck took them all over the Dance floor and was able to identify each of the cameras, sensors and the door they determined would lead to the private office of Andrew Drummond, he whispered updates into her ear as he discovered them.

It was then the music changed and it was now time for the Tango.

Chuck leaned into Kensi and whispered into her ear.

"If you are not comfortable doing this dance we can sit it out but it would give us a reason to increase the intimacy and justify us finding somewhere a little more private," said Chuck.

"No I am ok, I just hope you are not disappointed," she said breathing a little heavier than normal.

-#############-

Shaw turned the microphones off again

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" he asked.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I can see you're uncomfortable," said Shaw.

"The man I had feelings for no longer exists," said Sarah

"So why is this difficult for you?" asked Shaw

"Because he still looks the same as that man," said Sarah sadly

Shaw just shook his head.

Sarah could tell the effect Chuck was having on Kensi and she was sure Chuck could too. She would think that there was nothing left of the man she loved, but occasionally something would surface to suggest part of him at least was still there.

-#############-

"Kensi just pull on my ear if it becomes too much, I have to lead and set the level of intimacy. I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable, "said Chuck.

Kensi knew Chuck was doing this for her benefit, but every time he would whisper in her ear in would just raise her level of arousal. Kensi was worried Chuck would start being able to detect the difference and they hadn't really started yet. They were dancing with their hips almost interlocked and thigh to thigh. As the music progressed Kensi was finding it harder and harder to remember they were on a mission dancing in front of many people, some very dangerous people.

Kensi wasn't sure how much longer she could go on but she definitely did not want it to end, she was holding onto Chuck for dear life, and was avoiding looking into Chuck's eyes, knowing he would tell immediately what was happening.

The dance ended with a dip but with Chuck still holding her came down past her neck and went in for the kill.

As Kensi felt his mouth on hers she finally released the emotions she was holding back and attempted to accept Chucks tongue, but it never came, she could feel herself sucking on his lips, but then realized this kiss was staged. And quickly tried to get herself under control before she would end up jeopardizing the mission.

-#############-

Shaw would not comment but he noticed a tear running down Sarah's cheek as she saw Kensi and Chuck finish the dance with a passionate kiss.

-#############-

"Ok now is the time we need to make our desires look real as we rush off to consummate our union," whispered Chuck into Kensi's ear.

All he got in return was a nodding of her head.

The looked into each other's eyes and Chuck took her quickly in the direction of one of the doors, as they were making their way through the door she pulled him into a kiss. She felt him smile against her lips,

"Very good, you are getting the hang of this," said Chuck.

Chuck got a flash of a sad look from Kensi,

_' not exactly what I was expecting'_ he thought.

"Ok let's get through this door and it should take us though to his office and here it is," said Chuck.

Chuck quickly went through each of the drawers in the large wooden desk.

"Ok we are here, and the intel is not in the desk drawers, but there is a safe," said Chuck.

"Oh shit!" Was the combined response from all concerned.

"Ok time to abort the mission," said Shaw.

"No we are not aborting the mission, not after what I put Kensi through to get here," responded Chuck.

"What are you going to do, ask the safe nicely to open," added Shaw.

"Just give me a minute," said Chuck as he started going through Drummonds desk drawers.

"Kensi, what kind of safe is it?" asked Callen.

"It's one of the old mechanical combination type locks," said Kensi.

"Could we blow the safe without alerting anyone?" asked Sam

"No Sam, besides it will likely destroy the intel we need anyway." Responded Kensi

"Chuck is doing something with some stuff from Drummond's desk," said Kensi.

Chuck took out his iPhone and took the iPhone earphones from Drummond's desk and he wired the earphones into the microphone wire on his phone. He then remodelled the casing part of the earphone and with blue-tak from Drummond's desk he positioned and held the earphone with the blue-tak right over the mechanism.

He then started a sound app on his phone, which measured both the frequency and volume of the sound.

This process only took about 90 seconds.

"Ok Bartowski, time to come out," said Shaw

Chuck took out his earbud.

"Shaw, Chuck took out his earbud because he needs to concentrate," said Kensi.

"What the fuck is that irresponsible moron doing," said Shaw.

"That irresponsible moron has just cracked the safe and we have the Intel. He did it using his Iphone to listen to the tumblers, ingenious," said Kensi.

-#############-

Shaw was about to say something else when he noticed Sarah turned off the microphone and all he could hear was her sobs.

Shaw couldn't take any more, he opened the door to the van and got out and slammed the door.

The noise pulled Sarah from her sobs.

"Oh shit," she said then quickly turned the microphones back on.

"We might have a problem, Shaw may have just announced our presence," said Sarah

Gun shots could be heard and then Shaw came back into the van.

"We got to move, we have been made," said Shaw.

"What about Chuck and Kensi?" screamed Sarah.

"Too late, superchuck will just have to work it out himself somehow," said Shaw as he got in the driver's seat of the van and sped away.

-#############-

What Shaw didn't realise was that Sarah had turned the microphones back on, and everyone had heard his comments.

When Chuck and Kensi made it back out into the party it became obvious that things were going to be a little more challenging.

Two of Drummonds goons grabbed Kensi and had a gun pointed at her.

"Well well well, I don't know what your real name is, but you are really very clever. You would have had me fooled, but your friends made a scene." Drummond responded.

"Yeah can't find good help these days can you, take these guys for instance. I bet they couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag. You really should use a better thug recruitment agency," said Chuck.

"My men are very capable I assure you, they will be more then capable of ending her life," said Drummond.

"So how many you got here, five, ten, possibly fifteen?" asked Chuck.

While Chuck was talking he was edging closer to the men that had Kensi

"Twelve man in total, so more than enough to..." started Drummond until all the lights at the party went out.

" Find him, and get the bloody lights back on," angered Drummond.

While the lights were out Chuck made the last few steps towards the men holding Kensi, then incapacitated them and pulled her towards the door.

Chuck and Kensi made it outside where they met up with Callen and Sam and made a getaway in a vehicle they were meant to be parking.

"So what is wrong with Shaw guy?" asked Sam.

"Dunno, but I would suggest you ask either him or Agent Walker," answered Chuck.

Chuck found himself wondering why at least Sarah didn't attempt to come back to Check on him and Kensi, it just re-enforced his view there really was nothing there between them and the sooner he got over her the better.

-#############-

But Sarah wasn't doing much wondering at all, and yes she did try to stop Shaw from leaving but that only lasted until she collapsed from the tranq dart Shaw shot her with.

-#############-

"Chuck, you are one crazy son of a bitch," said Sam.

"Why didn't you take your gun out when they had me hostage?" asked Kensi.

"Odds of getting you out safely with a firefight were small, talking us into a position of leverage was a better option. Besides I prefer to use non-lethal methods unless it endangers the team or operation, " said Chuck.

"But how did you know that Callen and Sam would cut the power at that moment?" asked Kensi.

"Hey what? We did no such thing," responded Callen.

Kensi just looked at Chuck for an explanation.

Chuck just shrugged and said "Well, when we found out the very special agent had blown the op I knew that we would probably need a distraction. So on the way from the office back to the party I hacked into the security system and started a timer shutdown of all lights. So when we got back to the party I just needed to get into position before the lights went out," responded Chuck.

"Are you always a move ahead of everyone else?" asked Callen.

"oh no... I always seem to be several steps behind everyone else, when it comes to my personal life, but professionally I hope to be more than one step ahead." answered Chuck with a hint of sadness.

There were two things that Kensi knew for certain, she had never known anyone like Chuck before, and that she wanted to get to know him better.

-#############-

The following day they were all requested to meet again at the boatshed, when all the team arrived it was the normal chilly atmosphere. But this time Kensi noticed that Agent Walker and Shaw were slightly further apart, and Chuck looked like he was in a more pensive mood.

Before she could contemplate that further, Hetty's and the Generals face appeared on the screen.

"Agents well done on a successful mission yesterday, our analysts have looked over the intelligence that Agents Bartowski and Blye were able to acquire and we have come up with several new leads," said the General.

It was then that Hetty interrupted "While this is good news General, I would first like to discuss the matter of two of the agents abandoning the scene and leaving the rest of the team behind," said Hetty.

"Agent Bartowski you made no mention of this in you after mission report, please explain?" asked the General.

"General, I made no mention of it as it did not affect the mission outcome, and in fact having them leave the scene enabled us to operate more efficiently as we didn't need to worry they would get in the way," answered Chuck.

"Agent Bartowski, who was this and why do you think they would be in the way?" asked the General.

"General it was us, but I can't really comment on the event as I was unconscious." said Sarah.

Everyone in the room eyes widened at the revelation.

"Agent Walker please explain, do you know how you were rendered unconscious?" asked the General.

"No Ma'am?" replied Sarah.

"Agent Shaw what is going on here, did you come under attack?" asked The General.

"Yes ma'am we were under attack and I engaged with the attackers, but was outnumbered. I came back to the van but Agent Walker was hysterical, I had no choice but to tranq her," answered Shaw.

"I beg to differ ma'am, I was not hysterical, I was merely pointing out to Shaw that we couldn't leave the team behind," said Sarah.

"Did you engage the attackers as well?" asked the General.

"No ma'am, Shaw was already outside the van when the attack occurred, and to my recollection he only fired the one shot then re-entered the van," replied Sarah

"Shaw, why were you outside the van when your role was to provide support from within the van?" asked the General.

"Ma'am I was unable to get eyes on target, so I left the van for a better view," answered Shaw smugly.

An indecipherable noise was heard from the General almost like a Casey grunt.

"I was going to suggest Blye and Bartowski for tonight's mission, but I don't seem to be able to leave Walker and Shaw alone together. Maybe Walker and Bartowski are a better option anyway, they have been working together for three years." said the General.

Both Chuck and Kensi opened there mouths at the same time to comment, but thought better of it.

It was then then that Hetty spoke up.

"I concur Blye and Shaw in the van, I would expect anything up to lethal force from Agent Blye, we at the NCIS do not leave an Agent behind," said Hetty.

Chuck and Kensi visibly deflated.

"Can I ask for a directive to be given to Agent Shaw, to not leave the van?" asked Kensi cautiously.

"Shaw stay in the bloody van or you will be back pushing papers in DC faster than I can issue a sanction order, you understand?" said the General angrily.

Shaw only nodded acceptance

"Does that suffice Agent Blye?" asked Beckman.

Kensi only nodded in acceptance.

"Good, now as I was explaining earlier, we have some leads from last night's intel, this led us to a secured vault at this man's premises." said the General with their faces replaced with the picture of a man

"His name is Alexi Volkoff, a known advanced weapons dealer based out of Russia. He has a club in LA, you need to get access to the vault, copy his records and replace so he doesn't know we have been there," said the General.

"Do we think that Volkoff is the Target?" asked Callen,

"No he is likely just the middle man, however he is likely to be purchasing information from the target. So we need to find out who he is dealing with," said Beckman.

"Agent Shaw, after this briefing has completed I want a private word with you," said the General.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Shaw.

"Chuck, can we talk about mission strategy after the meeting?" asked Sarah.

Chuck looked towards Callen.

"You can use the back room over there, no surveillance," Callen said.

-#############-

Chuck and Sarah both entered the room and Sarah closed the door.

"Chuck I am so sorry we left, Shaw tranqed me, because I wouldn't let him leave without you," she said.

"Agent Walker it's forgotten, best move on so we don't let it affect our performance tonight," said Chuck without any emotion.

"What's wrong Chuck, you are acting all cold and stiff, what's with this Agent Walker crap," she responded.

"You made it clear your feelings, you also once told me that being an Agent means hiding all emotion. I am just trying to be a good Agent" said Chuck.

"Chuck you do not have to behave this way around me," she responded.

"Oh I beg to differ Agent Walker, you are the person I most need to act this way around," said Chuck.

'_How can he be this way, he must know that this hurts me,'_ thought Sarah.

"Maybe you should work with Callen or Sam tonight then, I am not sure we can work together," said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, I have no problem working with you, my problem is associating with either yourself or Shaw outside mission parameters," said Chuck.

"Chuck can't we still be friends?" asked Sarah emotionally.

"No, but it will not be long and I will be in Rome for my new assignment with my new hand-picked team, then we will not see each other ever again," responded Chuck.

Sarah knew it was the direction it was heading, as soon as she turned Chuck down after his Red Test, but the finality in the words struck Sarah at her core and was finding it hard to breathe and had to sit down.

"Well I think the best plan will be to get Callen and Sam to make a disturbance in the Club that should attract security, we slip out to the office to find the vault. I will get the records while you keep watch outside the vault" said Chuck.

Sarah could only nod, while she had managed to take in some air, she still didn't trust her ability to talk.

Chuck left the room and went to find Callen and Sam to let them know their role.

**AN: I promise things will improve between Chuck and Sarah, remember this is the first real conversation they have had since she told him they had no future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry for the delay in updates for this story, I had to finish posting another story, a long one-shot Charah story. If you are a fan of Charah and don't mind Chuck and Sarah meeting under different scenarios have a read it is called 'Sarah Vs Opportunities'**

**Don't own Chuck or NCIS LA**

**I have released this chapter without final read through because of the delay in postings, please forgive any errors. **

**Chapter 5**

Kensi and Shaw were in the van outside of the club waiting to provide support.

"I can't believe Bartowski risked your life going for some Hail Mary play with his iPhone. I always do whatever I can to protect my partners," said Shaw shaking his head.

That really annoyed Kensi, she so wanted to put Shaw in his place, but causing a scene was likely to disrupt the mission, and disturb the seemingly precarious dynamic in the CIA team. She knew that she couldn't make anything harder for Chuck. She would just simply take it up with Hetty in private.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself Kensi?" asked Shaw casually.

"Not much to tell, and I think we should keep focussed, Chuck and Agent Walker will be here soon," said Kensi.

"You seem to be rather friendly with Bartowski?" asked Shaw.

"Well when you are going to work closely with someone like we did last mission, I find it necessary to be comfortable with my partner," said Kensi.

"I'm sure we would have been comfortable together," hinted Shaw.

The thought of dancing and kissing Shaw made her skin crawl.

"What would you have done after finding the safe?" asked Kensi.

"I would have aborted the mission, and come back with the necessary tools," said Shaw.

"I think that would have been difficult with the increased security after you were made," said Kensi.

"That was unfortunate, but it wouldn't have happened if Bartowski aborted the mission immediately, and we cleared out," said Shaw.

"Audio Check," reported Chuck.

"We have you Chuck," replied Kensi.

"I hope the climate in the van is workable?" said Chuck.

"It's fine, we could have some fresh air, but that would blow our cover," said Kensi smiling.

"We are fine Bartowski, you just concentrate on getting that Intel and we will look after the van" said Shaw.

"Just stay in the van and I will not worry," answered Chuck.

Kensi turned off the mikes in the van.

"Shaw, what is the situation between you and Agent Walker?" asked Kensi

"Oh, um we're just casual, you know that after mission stress relief kind of casual," answered Shaw smiling.

"I thought it was more, looked like she was possessive of you in the first briefing," said Kensi.

"No, if she was possessive of anyone it would be Bartowski, " he responded grunting.

"Oh, so what is between them two then?" asked Kensi.

"You would need to ask them," he responded.

'What is going on? I have got to get to the bottom of this,' thought Kensi

-#############-

Before comms were up, Sarah and Chuck were approaching the target.

"You seem to be getting along well with Agent Blye?" Asked Sarah.

Chuck only responded with a non-committal shrug.

With comms now up Chuck had to focus, as he knew that the mission with Sarah was going to take all of his concentration, he couldn't risk becoming emotional, and he needed to be the agent everyone expected him to be.

They were approaching the club and Chuck put his arm out for Sarah to insert hers, and they quickly fell into step as they entered the club.

Chuck leaned over to her and whispered into her ear.

"I suggest we go over to the bar and get a drink, then sit down over at the table, keep low key until Callen and Hanna arrive," said Chuck.

Sarah just nodded in response.

Chuck brought two martinis and they took them to a table.

"I see two guards that seem a little more than the usual club security at your 3 O'Clock" whispered Chuck into Sarah ear and the comms.

"Kensi, do you have a visual?" asked Chuck.

"Yep we have them," said Kensi.

"Can you run them through facial recognition, I have a feeling about them," said Chuck.

After a minute of radio silence, "Chuck, good job they are known associates of a man known only as the Gobbler," said Kensi.

"The Gobbler, works for Volkoff, that must be the magic door," said Chuck.

"Chuck, have informed Callen and Hanna, they will start the altercation near that door," said Kensi.

After several minutes of sitting down sipping their martinis they noticed Callen enter the club several minutes later Callen had gotten his drink and Sam entered.

"Showtime," said Chuck.

Before Chuck could stand up Sarah took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm ok," said Chuck.

"I know it was more for me," said Sarah shyly.

Confused but wanting to let her know they would be ok he gave her a smile, which she returned.

Callen dropped his drink all over Sam, and the pushing started until they ended up just near the door. Once the guards were taken away from the door Callen and Sam slowly moved the scuffle further away clearing the way to the door.

Chuck still holding Sarah's hand pulled her up, and they made their way to the door. Chuck flashed on the lock quickly learning a combination he could use, and both he and Sarah were through the door before anyone could notice.

"We are through," said Chuck.

"Don't get cocky Bartowski, you still need to get into the vault and get out with the info," said Shaw.

"And you need to stay in the van," said Chuck.

A smile quickly flashed over Sarah's face.

Once they were through the door, Chuck let Sarah's hand drop.

She definitely noticed a change in him; previously it would be her pulling him into these kinds of situations. Now it is him, he has become the one with the confidence.

Sarah found herself in two minds; the new confidence of Chuck was attractive, but at what cost, has he lost his soul? That man she knew, dare she say it loved, could never have killed a man the way he killed the mole. Protecting a loved one maybe, she doubts he could have even done it to protect himself. That man was gone.

"Walker come on, we need to get to the vault before we are discovered," said Chuck.

Sarah chastised herself, she needs to keep her mind on the mission, and she never would have let that happen before.

They both reached the vault, but as soon as Sarah saw it the realisation hit her.

"Chuck we can't do this, this is impossible," said Sarah.

Before them was an airlock, and beyond that was a large white room with the vault at the end of the room. But what made it challenging was not what was in the room, rather what wasn't, the whole room was evacuated of all air, it was a vacuum, all moisture off his body would flash boil in seconds. He would need to be wearing a full suit.

-#############-

Chuck stood in front of the facility; it was as close to a complete vacuum as possible, confirmed after he looked at the gauges around the facility.

Chuck would not give up.

"Let's abort Chuck, we will come back with the necessary equipment," said Sarah.

"Listen to her Bartowski, abort the mission," responded Shaw.

"How are we going to get a suit in here, and who is to say that even if we did something else might still stop us. I am not leaving unless I can guarantee that we can get a suit in and that it would be successful," said Chuck.

"No guarantees in life," said Shaw.

"Well that is where you are wrong, as I will do anything humanly possible for someone that I love, and that you can guarantee," said Chuck

Sarah audibly gasped. And everyone on comms was aware of Sarah's reaction.

"Give me a minute," said Chuck.

'_Ok, how do the owners use this vault, there must be a way to re-pressurise the room, I just need to find out how. Then see if I can bypass that system,'_ thought Chuck.

He quickly got on a terminal and found what he was looking for, a maintenance guide on testing the re-pressurisation system. He found the system responsible for controlling depressurisation and re-pressurisation was inside the room, with no network connectivity.

'Ok that is a dead end, what about replacing or maintaining the actual air storage chambers for re-pressurisation.'

He found that the tanks were stored underneath the room,

'_How can I get them to override the control system?'_ thought Chuck

After searching for another three minutes he found what he was looking for. If the system that controls the re-pressurisation and depressurisation is lost it will default to re-pressurisation as a fail-safe. Until the system is back online, it will then return to its previous state.

He then looked up the power circuits and was able to find a way to trigger a power test that would power-cycle the server.

'_Ok so how long does it take to re-pressurise and then de-pressurise'_ he thought as he was looking through the manuals in the maintenance portal.

He knew the room that had Shaw trapped had a slow depressurisation system but this one looked to be incredibly fast, seconds as opposed to minutes.

"Ok, how far do you think it is to the portal, and how long do you think it would take to get there?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, no. You can't do it, its suicide," said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, I am not about to commit suicide, but I think I know a way to do this," answered Chuck.

"How Chuck?" asked Kensi.

"Ok, I believe I know how to trick the system into re-pressurising the room by triggering a power cycle, only problem is it will only be for a short period of time. I would need to make it to the maintenance portal within the room, and completely compromise the server so it wouldn't start to depressurise again," said Chuck.

"What if you don't make it?" asked Sarah.

"Well I will be rendered unconscious with 30 seconds then dead maybe two minutes later," said Chuck.

"Can we trigger the system to start re-pressurising again?" asked Sarah.

"No it's a one-time deal, was built for failsafe, but it was only allowed for one cycle so it can't be abused for this very purpose, at least not for another hour," said Chuck.

"So what can we do if you can't compromise the system?" asked Sarah.

Chuck shrugged, "wave goodbye," he responded.

"No! This is not an acceptable risk," said Sarah.

"Go for it Bartowski, I am sure if you had any doubts in your ability to compromise the system, you wouldn't do it," said Shaw.

"No!" said Kensi and Sarah at the same time.

"No difference going into a room outnumbered, you could die. We go through that every time we go on a mission. It is what we do, we risk our lives so that everyone else can live theirs," said Chuck.

"but it's not supposed to be you that dies," said Sarah.

"Oh so it's ok to be you, but not me?" Asked Chuck.

"Yes!" She responded quickly.

"Well I am afraid no one else can do the job, so it has to be me," responded Chuck.

"Chuck, you have people that love you, that would miss you, think about them," said Sarah hoping to stop him.

"I am, and that is why I must do this," he responded.

"Based on my calculations, the best chance for my success is to enter the room through the airlock, before the room starts re-pressurising. It will give me an extra 30 seconds to compromise the server," said Chuck.

Chuck quickly tapped away on the keyboard, and before anyone else knew what was happening Chuck had entered the airlock.

-#############-

Was this the last time Sarah was going to see Chuck alive, Sarah was just watching him as he made his way to where the cabinets were located, and started working on the server.

Sarah could see Chuck was working feverishly over the keyboard like a man possessed, when the system was back online and started evacuating the air, a warning came on the terminal near Sarah.

She noted it said approximately 55 seconds till evacuation complete.

"Chuck, you have 55 seconds," yelled Sarah.

"Piece of..." was all she got in response as Chuck slumped over the keyboard.

"No," she screamed as the warning stopped and was replaced with a different re-pressurizing for maintenance warning.

Sarah's heart started beating again, but Chuck still wasn't moving.

After several more seconds he stood up rigidly

"cake," added Chuck.

Several gasps where heard over the comms.

"Water boiling off your tongue not a great feeling I must admit, but they say you should try every experience at least once," said Chuck.

"Oh, and sorry to disappoint Shaw. Perhaps today was not a good day to die after all," said Chuck.

_'Does Chuck have a death wish, is that his problem?'_ Thought Sarah.

Chuck quickly made it over to the vault, and within 60 seconds he had the intel copies courtesy of his camera, and was making his way back over to the server.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" asked Sarah.

"We have to return the system back to operation, and remove evidence of the intrusion," said Chuck.

He quickly made his way back through the airlock.

"All done?" asked Sarah.

"Yep, time based logic bomb," responded Chuck.

"A bomb, you idiot we are supposed to leave no trace, not destroy everything," yelled Shaw.

Sarah looked at Chuck with an apologetic grin, Chuck only shrugged.

After they had exited the club, Sarah took Chuck aside and signalled to turn there comms off.

"Chuck even though I have said that we can't be together it doesn't mean I don't care about you. Back at the party you have to know that if I had any choice at all I would have stayed to help you and Kensi." Said Sarah.

"Agent…Sarah I am sorry I have been cold with you, but at the moment it is the only way I can handle being around you. Thank you I have to admit I was pretty disappointed when I thought you just abandoned us," answered Chuck.

After several seconds of painful silence.

"Chuck you don't have to put yourself in harm's way all the time," said Sarah.

"Sarah how many times have you been in harm's way to protect me or someone else?" asked Chuck.

"But Chuck I am an agent and have been for many years it is my job," replied Sarah.

"Sarah, I am an agent too, and while I may not have been for as long as you, it is all I have left," said Chuck.

Sarah's eyes widened at the statement.

"Chuck, I would really like it if we could still be friends," said Sarah.

"Sarah I need time, I have accepted that we will never have anything real, but I still think it is too soon to be friends," said Chuck.

"Chuck, if you can't talk to me about what is going on in your life, you need to find someone you can," said Sarah.

After a beat.

"Be careful, I don't trust Shaw, eventually he will make a big mistake and no one will be around to save you," said Chuck

All Sarah could do was nod, she couldn't disagree with him, Shaw really was a liability and not the man she thought he was.

They had made it back to the team and the intel had been passed on to the analysts and everyone headed off in their own direction.

**AN: For those unaware a Time Based Logic Bomb is a piece of software code that at a given time will activate and do a task, in this case depressurise the room and remove all evidence of itself and the intrusion.**

**Also the comment perhaps today was not a good day to die after all was a reference to Klingon proverb 'Perhaps today is a good day to die', a sign that at heart Chuck was still his nerdy self. Sarah however mistook the comment to be something else entirely.**

**Next Chapter, Chuck finds a sympathetic ear where he least expects…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the latest update; I was asked a question in a recent review about Chuck and Sarah and a possible friendship.**

**Chuck maybe attempting to behave like a professional agent, but underneath it all he is still the same Chuck, even if Sarah can't see that. How could that Chuck simply deny that request from Sarah, this simple fact should suggest to Sarah that Chuck was still there, but she is convinced he has changed.**

**If Chuck had simply refused Sarah's request for friendship would this really be the Chuck we all know and love? The Chuck that admitted he downloaded the 2.0 for her and for everyone because he wanted to keep people safe. **

**In this story Chuck accepts that he can never have the kind of relationship he wants with Sarah, and needs to move on. He doesn't hate Sarah and doesn't want to hurt her out of spite, no matter what may have been said in the heat of the moment. **

**This chapter starts to address another of the annoyances of Season 3, but long way to go.**

**Chapter 6**

Chuck was torn, he knew he was having feelings for Kensi the other night, but he still had feelings for Sarah. Sarah has made it abundantly clear she was not interested.

But sometimes her actions just don't seem to agree with her words. He was convinced that at different stages of the mission, Sarah was showing real feelings for him. But he had to try and put her out of his mind, no good will come from living in the past.

Chuck found himself wishing that he had someone to confide in, to talk about things; yes he knew he could talk to Morgan, but Morgan didn't really know Sarah or Kensi, or even what these kind of feelings meant to a spy.

'_I know, I will talk it over with Casey, if nothing else it will be fun watching him get uncomfortable and angry,'_ thought Chuck.

He knew it would not be too late, as Casey would be up watching either a war documentary or one about Ronald Reagan. He walked over to his friend's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Casey, can I come in?" asked Chuck.

All he got was a grunt, 'if you have to and it sucks that I can't kill you anymore.'

"What do you want Bartowski?" Asked Casey.

"Casey, I know you won't want to talk about it, but I need someone who understands the job and the life, I need help understanding what I should do," asked Chuck.

"You want to talk about your lady feelings don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry Casey," responded Chuck.

"Well get on with it," he added.

This brought a small smile to Chuck.

"Well you know how Sarah and I have been off lately, and then this thing with Shaw?" said Chuck with a distasteful expression.

"Yeah, yeah," said Casey.

"Well I went to Sarah, and asked her to come with me to Rome." said Chuck.

"Rome? What the hell is Rome all about?" asked Casey.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get to tell you with all the missions of late. Um with my new agent status my assignment will be in Rome, and I get to pick my team," said Chuck.

"Yeah so what?" said Casey angrily.

"Well I thought maybe you would be happy for me, and maybe if you were, maybe you would like to join me as a civilian contractor?" asked Chuck.

"What? You want me on the team?" asked Casey with a hopeful expression.

Before Chuck could respond, "Beckman won't let it happen," he added.

"Leave that to me, and who else would I want on the team other than you, Sarah and mumble," said Chuck saying the last couple of words quietly.

"What? Did you just say Morgan?" yelled Casey.

"Yeah but keep it down, I haven't told him yet," said Chuck.

His facial expression went from confusion to anger and finally appreciation.

"Thank you Chuck," said Casey.

"Casey no, thank you, you have been there for me, the very least I could do was be there for you," said Chuck.

"You were saying about Walker?" asked Casey.

"Yeah well, while they are organising things in Rome, I am to assist in Burbank. Anyways Sarah told me that I am not the same person, and we could never be together. She was with Shaw, and that was that," said Chuck.

"Tough break kid, but what can I do?" asked Casey.

"Well should I move on? Should I forget about the feelings I have for Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"I think Walker has made it pretty clear, but why's it so important all of a sudden, it's not like...wait who? Hanna again? Haven't you caused that girl enough grief Bartowski?" asked Casey angrily.

"No not Hanna, and I feel really bad about what happened with her, and despite popular belief I didn't break up with Hanna because of Sarah, I just couldn't keep lying to her about who I was," said Chuck.

A disbelieving grunt was heard from Casey.

"Ok well maybe Sarah was also a part of it. I shouldn't have let the thing with Hanna happen, but I really didn't know who I was anymore, it wasn't till I was able to be truthful with Morgan…"

"Chuck if you don't tell me what caused you to need to get this off your chest now, I will remove you forcefully, and don't think I can't do it, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," said Casey.

"We have been teamed up with a team from a different federal agency, and there is an agent and we have kind of hit it off, she has been friendly and I think maybe it goes deeper than that," said Chuck.

"It's not Carina is it?" asked Casey

"No, no I wouldn't, not with Carina, even if those feelings were possible, she is too close to Sarah," said Chuck.

"If Walker hasn't given you any reason to suggest that it has changed, then bite the bullet and move on," said Casey.

"You know what Sarah is like though, sometimes you see her doing something that suggests something, but then she will just deny it," said Chuck.

"If she can't be honest and trust you, then move on, she and Shaw would deserve each other," said Casey adding another grunt of self-satisfaction.

"One other thing I wanted to tell you Casey, I have decided to be more professional now that I am an agent. I may not have earned it by completing my 'Red Test', but I promise I will show that I deserve to be an agent," said Chuck.

"Chuck, maybe you couldn't have killed the mole? But I do believe that presented with a scenario where someone that you cared about was in danger, you would be able to take the shot. You are a good agent, no matter if you completed your red test or not. I am proud to have been able to call you a partner, and I hope I can still call you a friend?" said Casey.

"Always big man," said Chuck as he shook Casey's hand and left him to his hot pockets and documentaries.

-#############-

As time passed, Kensi's interest in the CIA team had only increased. She had to see Hetty and find out what she knew; but will Hetty tell her anything?

Kensi walks into Hetty's office and takes a seat.

"How can I help you Agent Blye?" asks Hetty.

"Well, I just wanted to find more about the CIA team. They seem a little..." said Kensi

"Disrupted, unstable or possibly destructive?" Hetty finished for her.

"Yeah, they just have a strange dynamic, and a vibe that doesn't feel right," Kensi added.

"Are they a problem, or ineffective?" asked Hetty.

"No, at least not Chuck, and Walker. But Shaw seems almost a robot, a robot that was designed to be one of the three stooges," said Kensi.

"First name basis with Agent Bartowski already?" asked Hetty raising her eyebrows.

"You can't complete the kind of a mission we had, without some kind of familiarity," answered Kensi.

Seemingly ignoring Kensi's justification.

"Not sure if it was said, but Chuck is the famous Charles Carmichael, and it was he and his team that took down one of the biggest threats to the US Government since the Civil War." said Hetty.

Kensi faced clearly showed her surprise

"You mean Fulcrum, and yes I have heard of Carmichael, but I thought it was just a story to cover up the real details on how they were taken down?" Said Kensi.

Hetty smiled.

"He really is quiet a capable young man, I have heard that while he is unorthodox, he is also one of, if not the most intelligent operatives the Agency has," said Hetty.

"I can believe that, seeing how he has operated on the last two missions," said Kensi.

"But more on the team as a whole, they were one of the most successful, but the recent inclusion of Agent Shaw has upset the team dynamic. Shaw was introduced against the advice of several within the Agency," said Hetty.

"So why was he then?" Asked Kensi.

"Some believed his knowledge of a specific threat outweighed his deficiencies," said Hetty.

Kensi only shook her head in disappointment.

"Am I to assume that you would consider the CIA team without Agent Shaw to be preferable, in this joint mission?" asked Hetty.

"Hetty, I think the only value that Shaw provides to the team is comic relief, and considering the consequences of an unsuccessful mission the humour could be gotten elsewhere," said Kensi.

"So is Agent Shaw a bit of a comedian?" asked Hetty intrigued.

"Yeah maybe unintentional slapstick," said Kensi.

"Even that needs someone to work it, otherwise it's not funny just embarrassing," said Hetty smirking.

"Yeah Chuck has that covered:" said Kensi smiling.

Hetty just gave Kensi a knowing smile.

-#############-

All of the team were back at the boatshed for another briefing.

"Congratulations team for another successful mission, our analysts have been reviewing the information obtained. While we do not have an indication of who the leak is, we believe a meeting will occur between Alexi Volkoff himself and his source, very soon here in LA. We have put our best people on tracking Volkoff, and when he arrives in country we will know and will engage the team for the next stage," said the General.

"Thank you ma'am, but the success of the last two missions was mainly due to the quick thinking and resourcefulness of Agent Bartowski," said Sarah.

"Thank you Agent Walker, but we would not have this information if it wasn't for the whole team, besides cracking a safe or compromising a security system are hardly new or unique skills," said Chuck.

"Modesty also appears to be one of Agent Bartowski's skills, it has been a pleasure working with someone so gifted," said Kensi.

"Oh looky here, it's the geeks cheer squad," said Shaw.

"I would also like to applaud Special Agent Shaw's ability to stay in the van, he completed that task was such aplomb," added Chuck.

"Gentlemen please refrain from this childish behaviour, and Agent Bartowski it has come to my attention that you have been bullying Agent Shaw. I will not stand for that kind of behaviour," said the General.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" asked Chuck.

"Granted," Beckman said cautiously.

"If Agent Shaw has a problem with me, I welcome him to address me directly," said Chuck.

"Agent Bartowski that is not how this works, he is threatened by you, and feels he is not able to defend himself effectively," said Beckman.

"Oh I see, may I suggest he finds some friends with similar intellect to associate with. I hear the zoo has a chimpanzee day coming up, maybe he can join in the fun throwing faeces," said Chuck straight faced.

"Agent Shaw, what do you suggest?" asked Beckman.

"I hardly think it is appropriate to be throwing faeces with monkeys," said Shaw.

"Not that, about you and Bartowski, obviously you are unable to work together," said Beckman.

"General, I have no problem with Agent Shaw if he refrains from blowing his cover, or wanting to abort the mission every time something unplanned happens. Finding the leak and ensuring the security of the nation's military projects, is paramount to this great nation maintaining its place in the world. The sometimes necessary sacrifice of the few to ensure the future of the many is sad, but as agents it is what we have signed up for," said Chuck.

"Couldn't have put it any better myself, so Shaw are you ready to be an agent? " asked Beckman.

Shaw was just standing there shaking, it looked like his head was about to explode.

"Ma'am I must remind you about the other threats, these also threaten this country of ours," said Shaw angrily.

"Shaw, so that's what it's all about? You are willing to jeopardise ongoing operations to return focus to another operation? Shaw I once considered your personal vendetta against the Ring to be an asset in taking them down, but now I see that was a mistake. You will no longer be involved with any investigations or missions involving the Ring, you will report to both Agent Bartowski and Agent Walker within this operation, and when this is over you will report back to Washington for evaluation, do I make myself clear," said Beckman angrily.

Shaw did not respond.

"I take your silence as understanding, I am sorry to the NCIS team for being involved in this airing of dirty laundry, and would invite any feedback on Agent Shaws performance from any of you," she said and she disappeared from the screen.

It was then that Hetty spoke up, who had mostly been quiet throughout the whole episode.

"I suggest you all have some time to unwind and rest, as when Volkoff is stateside it will be all hands on deck," said Hetty who then signed off.

After Shaw had left the room Deeks arrived.

"Hi everyone, miss me? I think I must have run into Agent Top Secret on the way in, and Kensi I must say you can do much better, he has the personality of a tree, and not one of those colourful interesting trees mind you, more like a plastic Christmas tree," said Deeks smiling.

Kensi noticed the confused then disappointed expression on Chuck's face.

"Wrong as usual Deeks, I would like you to meet Chuck, this is the agent I have been working with?" said Kensi.

Deeks and Chuck shook hands.

Kensi now noticed a more intrigued expression on Chuck's face, she thought he was openly appraising Deeks.

"Deeks was my partner before this joint operation, but he is a liaison with the LAPD, Deeks what are you doing here anyway?" asked Kensi.

"Oh got a hot date tonight, and left a shirt I wanted to wear here in the boathouse," said Deeks.

"Oh," was all Kensi responded with.

Kensi turned to Chuck.

"Chuck, want to grab a coffee?" asked Kensi.

"Ah, yep sounds good," answered Chuck.

"I know a great place, I'll drive," said Kensi.

"Just give me a minute to talk to Agent Walker, I will meet you outside," said Chuck.

"It was good meeting you Chuck," said Deeks.

"Yeah you too," responded Chuck.

Chuck walked over to Sarah; she was looking a little shell-shocked.

-#############-

"Hey, I am sorry if what I said had upset you. Just something about Shaw really rubs me the wrong way. He also has been keen for me to fail on the last two missions, which has frustrated me. So I am sorry if I have made things more difficult, or caused you problems, that certainly wasn't the intention," said Chuck.

"No that isn't what has upset me," she said.

"Oh, um ok," said Chuck nervously.

"Did you really mean what you said about sacrifice? It's not something that I have heard you express before. In fact it sounds more like a Casey comment," said Sarah.

"Well yes, it's who I am now. I will be the best agent I can be, and ensure that everyone including the people I care about are safe," said Chuck sadly.

'_So that's it, he admitted to changing,'_ thought Sarah.

"So you going to coffee with Blye I see?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, we kind of got on pretty well in that first mission. You know me, can't say no to new friends," said Chuck smiling.

'_No I don't, not anymore Chuck,'_ she thought.

Chuck turned around to leave then added.

"And let Shaw know that I am willing to bury the hatchet, and work with him, as long as he works with the team for a successful mission. We could start with a clean slate," said Chuck.

Sarah wishes that she and Chuck could start with a clean slate, but that's not to be. As far as Shaw goes she hopes not to see him the next few days, but she doesn't want to admit that failure to Chuck.

-#############-

Chuck meets Kensi out the front of the boatshed, and they walk to her car.

"Everything ok?" asked Kensi.

"Oh yeah, just told Agent Walker that I was willing to start over with Shaw, bury the hatchet so to speak, as long as he is willing to work with the team for a successful mission," said Chuck shrugging.

"You know it's not your fault?" Asked Kensi.

"Ah, that's not entirely true, but that's another matter," said Chuck.

"Well maybe there is something between you two, but you don't let it affect the mission negatively. He on the other hand seems intent on negatively affecting missions," said Kensi.

"Yeah, but I know he is not exactly the sharpest, and I tend to take advantage of that," said Chuck.

"So what's the scoop on your two team mates?" asked Chuck attempting to change the subject.

"Callen and Sam?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah, they seem to know each other pretty well," said Chuck.

"Been partners for five years, so I guess they should," said Kensi smiling.

"Now you have opened the door, what about your team mates," asked Kensi.

"Yeah, yeah I think we should leave that conversation until we are sitting down with a coffee," said Chuck.

"Sounds serious?" asked Kensi.

"Complicated is a word, that while over used, is descriptive," said Chuck.

Topic of conversation remained light, until they got to the café and Chuck could feel the unanswered question hanging in the air.

"Well I guess I should start, some time ago the agency saw the potential in providing me further training, and wanted to send me away for that training. This all happened at the same time Sarah and I finally acknowledged the sexual tension and attraction between us. Sarah wanted to create a life together, outside the Agency; I thought I still had more to offer. Well Sarah took it as rejection," said Chuck sadly.

Chuck noticed a quiet and reflective look from Kensi.

"Well I went on that training, Sarah still stayed with the Agency. When I had finished training she told me that our relationship was a mistake, she let her emotions control her actions and it wouldn't happen again. Well I didn't like that very much and tried for a while to try and win her back, initially as a friend and maybe we could eventually get back to where we were," said Chuck shrugging.

Kensi was listening intently and seemed more interested in what he had to say.

"Well that plan was working reasonably well, but then Shaw joined the team and they started seeing one another. Recently I went to her to ask her to give us another chance and she said no she was with Shaw and that I had changed and I wasn't the same person as before. So that kind of completes the story, so I am the third wheel so to speak," said Chuck.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah I do, it does hurt seeing them together, which is maybe why I am more hostile to Shaw, but I also recognise that I need to move on," said Chuck.

"Do you think you and Sarah could still have a chance?" asked Kensi.

"Nah, that ship has sailed," said Chuck without hesitation.

"Chuck, look I think you are a really great guy. I don't know if you would even be interested in someone like me, but I do like you," said Kensi.

"Kensi, I like you too," responded Chuck looking into her eyes.

"But Chuck, I don't think I could be your rebound girl," said Kensi sadly looking away from Chuck's eyes.

Chuck gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah I understand, but can we be friends at least?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah I think I could handle being friends with you," said Kensi smiling.

"Before Shaw came on the scene, was it just you and Sarah?" asked Kensi.

"No we had another partner, but has since left and is now a civilian, John Casey." said Chuck.

"John Casey from the NSA?" asked Kensi.

"One in the same," said Chuck.

"Wow he is a legend, how did you get on with him?" asked Kensi.

"Well initially it was touch and go, but now I would probably call him one of my closest friends, almost like a big brother," said Chuck.

"So you still stay in touch?" asked Kensi.

Chuck smiled.

"What was the smile for?" asked Kensi.

"Well yes we do stay in touch, and in fact I spoke to him about you," said Chuck shyly.

"What about me?" asked Kensi worried.

"Oh just that I liked someone and about Sarah," said Chuck.

"So I guess he knows Sarah pretty well?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah that is why I asked him, to get an opinion from someone not emotionally involved," said Chuck.

"What did he say?" asked Kensi.

"He told me what I knew anyway, but it was more of a justifying my thoughts, that I had to move on and let my feelings for Sarah go," said Chuck.

"Chuck, Sarah still seems to have feelings for you, and I don't think the relationship is that strong between her and Shaw," said Kensi nervously.

"Nah, I even spoke to her today and she even reminded me that I am a different person to who she knew. Made it pretty clear that nothing would happen," said Chuck.

"Did you think that it had changed, is that why you asked?" asked Kensi.

"Just some behaviour during the last mission, but she always was a professional, able to hide her true emotions, and have seemingly real feelings appear in a heartbeat," said Chuck.

Kensi put her hand on Chuck's arm.

"Chuck, I will always be true to my emotions. I am not that good of an actor," said Kensi.

"You were doing pretty well on our first mission together," said Chuck smiling.

"Chuck as I said, I am not that good of an actor," clarified Kensi with a shy smile.

Chucks eyes went up to Kensi's and could see the emotion in them.

"But Chuck let's just take this one step at a time," said Kensi.

**AN: Coming up on Chuck vs the Brunette**

"**Your sister mentioned a Hanna, was that mission related?" asked Kensi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry it has taken so long to post this update, I had taken a bit of time off from writing to concentrate on training. I recently completed my first marathon, pretty happy with my time.

Next chapter will be up in a few days (Ready to post now), as long as I don't get overwhelmed by abuse.

**Previously on Chuck vs the Brunette **

"Chuck? Sarah still seems to have feelings for you, and I don't think the relationship is that strong between her and Shaw," said Kensi nervously.

"Nah, I even spoke to her today, and she even reminded me that I am a different person to who she knew. Made it pretty clear that nothing could happen," said Chuck.

"Did you think that it had changed, is that why you asked?" questioned Kensi.

"Just some behaviour during the mission, but she always was a professional, able to hide her true emotions, and have seemingly real feelings appear in a heartbeat," said Chuck.

Kensi put her hand on Chuck's arm.

"Chuck, I will always be true to my emotions. I am not that good of an actor," said Kensi.

"You were doing pretty well on our first mission together," said Chuck smiling.

"Chuck as I said, I am not that good of an actor," clarified Kensi smiling.

Chucks eyes went up to Kensi's and could see the emotion in them.

"But Chuck let's just take one step at a time," said Kensi.

And now….

**Chapter 7**

Chuck pulled out his phone and entered the number; he was now waiting nervously for answering.

"Hello."

"Hey Kensi, did you want to do something today?" asked Chuck.

"Um, Hi Chuck, something like what?" asked Kensi.

"Rock climbing? I know it sounds pretty lame, but it could be fun. It will be with my brother-in-law and Casey," said Chuck.

"I would love to Chuck, and I don't think it's lame. I haven't been for ages so you have to promise you won't laugh?" asked Kensi.

"I don't take promises lightly, so I can't promise, can I laugh if you do something funny?" asked Chuck.

"Sounds acceptable, what have you told your brother-in-law about me?" said Kensi.

"Nothing yet, I will just say you are a friend, is that ok?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah of course, um so your brother doesn't know about you?" asked Kensi.

"He knows I work for the agency, but not much of the details. He got dragged into the world some time ago, when kidnapped. Kidnappers thought he was me," said Chuck.

"Shit, that must have been difficult, so what's the cover for how we met?" asked Kensi.

"Let's keep it simple, say we met at a party and we clicked, did a bit of dancing," said Chuck.

"Chuck it will be difficult to convince him we are friends if you tell him we did the tango together," said Kensi.

"No it'll be cool, he knows about Sarah and the best covers are those based on truth. My sister Ellie though, that would be a different story, oh and she does not know what I do, she thinks I work in an electronics store," said Chuck.

"Does your sister know Sarah?" asked Kensi.

"Yes, they are pretty good friends, she was the bridesmaid at her wedding." said Chuck.

"Oh," was all Kensi responded with.

"Don't worry about that, it was kind of strange because for that time our cover was boyfriend and girlfriend, and my sister bought it," said Chuck.

"Will she be there?" Asked Kensi nervously.

"No no no, there will be no Ellie. Hey if you want to tell Devon what you do it's your choice, but I would never say anything unless you wanted him to know," said Chuck.

"Why? Can't you trust him?" asked Kensi.

"No nothing like that, it's just your life, and your decision," answered Chuck.

After they had sorted out the specifics of where and when, they disconnected the phone call.

Kensi caught herself smiling, she needed to control herself, she couldn't start a proper relationship with Chuck, not until he sorted out his feelings for Walker. But she couldn't help herself thinking how sweet and thoughtful he was.

-#############-

Later that day Chuck, Casey and Devon were all in Casey's Crown Vic, they were almost at the car park where their adventure would begin.

"Chuck, bro you look a little nervous, you have done this before, so what's with the nerves?" asked Devon.

"I have a… friend meeting us there," said Chuck nervously.

Casey driving looked towards Chuck in the passenger seat with an inquisitive look.

"Who bro?" asked Devon.

"Oh no one either of you know, I met her at a party we both kind of hit it off," said Chuck.

"Is she CIA?" asked Devon quietly.

"No Awesome, not CIA, NSA or DEA," said Chuck.

"Ok cool, what's her name?" asked Devon.

"Kensi," replied Chuck.

"Kensi, interesting name, is she some exotic chick or something?" he responded.

"No nothing like that," responded Chuck.

They arrived at the car park.

"There is Kensi over there?" said Chuck pointing in her direction.

"Awesome," was all that Devon responded with then formed a huge grin.

"Just friends awesome," said Chuck.

"Awesome," he once again responded with a smile.

They all got out of the car and Chuck went over to Kensi privately.

"Hi, glad you could make it," said Chuck giving her a big smile.

"No thank you for the invite," responded Kensi smiling.

"By the way Casey doesn't know you know about him yet, I only told them you were coming on the way here, so haven't been able to get him alone yet," said Chuck.

"I was kind of thinking you could tell your brother-in-law that I work for the Government. Just probably keep NCIS out of it. At least that way I can talk with John Casey without sounding too suspicious," said Kensi.

"Oh and if it comes up, Devon my brother-in-laws nick name is Awesome or Captain Awesome," said Chuck.

Kensi just gave him a single raised eyebrow.

"I am sure you can work out why yourself," said Chuck smiling.

"So you told Devon about the party?" asked Kensi.

"Just that we met at a party and kind of hit it off," said Chuck.

Chuck brought Kensi over to meet the guys.

"Kensi this is awesome my brother-in-law, otherwise known as Devon, husband to my wonderful sister Ellie," said Chuck.

"Hi Devon," said Kensi

"Hi Kensi, such an exotic name you have," said Devon

"Is that a good thing or bad?" asked Kensi.

"Definitely good," responded Devon smiling.

"Well thank you" added Kensi.

"Awesome," responded Devon.

Kensi looked at Chuck and he only smiled in response.

"And this is my good friend John Casey," said Chuck pointing to Casey.

"Kensi," said Casey in a gruff voice.

"John," responded Kensi which only brought a grunt from Casey.

Kensi concerned at the noise from the big man looked at Chuck.

"Yeah... don't worry about him, he has his own language made entirely of grunts and other guttural sounds. You will get used to it," said Chuck.

"So I see you brought your own gear Kensi, awesome," said Devon.

"Yeah I have done a bit of climbing myself, so I hope not to embarrass myself too much in front of you guys," said Kensi.

"I'm sure you will be awesome," responded Devon.

"So Devon what do you do?" asked Kensi.

"Cardiothoracic surgeon," responded Devon smiling.

"Awesome," Kensi responded smiling and all four of them started laughing.

"Yeah enough of the flirting Devon, you're married to my sister," said Chuck.

"Very happily married Chuckster," said Devon.

They started walking down the path to the cliff face and the challenge that awaits them, Devon was conversing with Casey while Chuck and Kensi were together.

"So your brother-in-law is a heart surgeon, your sister sure got lucky," said Kensi.

Chuck looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Chuck, I am not interested in your brother-in-law. Not really my type," said Kensi.

Chuck looked back up his attitude seeming to improve.

"So what is your type?" asked Chuck shyly.

"Well, I guess I haven't really thought that much about it. But If you were tall, intelligent, with a sense of humour, dark hair, maybe with some curls, brown eyes and a big smile, I think it would be a good start," said Kensi smiling.

"Well, if I meet anyone like that I will be sure to keep you away from him then," said Chuck smiling.

Kensi only responded by punching him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt," responded Chuck.

All that could be heard was a long grunt.

"You know exactly who I am talking about. So what does your sister do?" asked Kensi.

"Neurologicial resident, same hospital as Devon," said Chuck.

"So you brother-in-law is a heart surgeon and your sister is a brain surgeon" said Kensi.

"Yeah pretty much," said Chuck.

Kensi had a smile and Chuck didn't know what she was thinking, but decided maybe now was not the time to find out.

-#############-

The climb to the top of the peak was uneventful, other than the occasional glances Chuck made in Kensi's direction, always seeming to be looking up at Kensi. Each glance from Chuck was followed by a grunt from Casey, a smile and blush from Kensi and finally the series was complete with a soft "Awesome" heard from Devon.

They got to the top of the climb and it was time to stop for some lunch.

Kensi was sitting near Casey while Chuck was annoying Devon.

"John, it's good to meet you. I have heard a few things about you," she said.

"What did Bartowski say," said Casey angrily.

"hehe, no nothing like that, he just said you were a member of his team but now a civilian. I meant from reputation," said Kensi.

Casey gave an approving grunt.

"Some of the work you're credited with, I kind of expected you to be, more of a superman," said Kensi.

"No Shaw's the superman," said Casey angrily.

"What? no Shaw seems more like naughty kid in school that keeps getting sent to the principal's office," said Kensi laughing.

"What really?" asked Casey.

"Yeah Chuck gives him a pretty tough time, and Shaw just can't handle it. I feel ashamed to say it but it is fun to watch," said Kensi.

A proud smile came across Casey face.

"Shaw is a douche and deserves everything he gets as far as I'm concerned. I have done nothing to lead him on and in fact just the opposite, but he keeps up with the flirting that just makes my stomach turn. Shaw and Walker they're involved, he is such a sleaze ball," said Kensi.

"You know about Chuck and Walker?" asked Casey cautiously.

"Yeah, I told Chuck I wanted more, but until he sorts out his feelings maybe we should just be friends. Don't want to just be a rebound," said Kensi sadly.

"Sounds like you could do some good for the moron," said Casey.

Kensi looked at him angrily.

"No it's just a…nickname I call him, if he knew how smart I thought he was… well let's just say his head is big enough as it is," said Casey.

"Yeah, he is pretty amazing, seeing what he is capable of," said Kensi.

"Yeah, some of the stuff he remembers," said Casey shaking his head cautiously.

"Oh yeah I guess, but it's also his ability to come up with a solution to a seemingly impossible situation," said Kensi.

"On the two missions we have been on we have hit what would seem a wall for most, and even Shaw was yelling to abort both times, but within a few minutes Chuck not only had a solution, but had almost finished implementing it," said Kensi

"You should see him when he is thinking, he has this adorable thing he does with his tongue and…oh sorry you probably don't want to hear about that," said Kensi nervously.

"You really like him don't you?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, I have never met anyone quite like Chuck before," said Kensi.

"He has that annoying ability to get just about anyone to like him," said Casey angrily.

"So why do you think Walker and him didn't work out?" asked Kensi nervously.

"Dunno 12 months ago they seemed as close as two people could get, then it all fell apart, not sure what happened between them, but Walker just seemed really cold and negative towards him after that," said Casey.

"Yeah, Chuck didn't really explain it, just mentioned that Walker wanted him to quit with her instead of going on some training. She took it as a rejection and Chuck went on the training," said Kensi.

Casey just grunted in understanding.

"Walker should have known that Chuck puts other people's needs ahead of his own. His decision to not…leave would have been about what he thought he needed to do to help others, not what he wanted," said Casey shaking his head.

"You left, so I guess you understand the desire to have a normal life," said Kensi.

"Yeah, but in my case it was different," said Casey.

"How so?" asked Kensi.

"Oh…..just that I was getting too old for the life, I would be no good behind a desk," said Casey.

"Do you think that Chuck would ever leave the agency?" asked Kensi nervously.

"I think if Chuck thought people still needed him in the agency, especially those people closest to him, and then he will stay. I think he wouldn't consider it for at least a few years, but I could definitely see him leaving and starting a family," said Casey.

After several seconds of silence.

"Just do me a favour if you are not really interested in a relationship, let him know, he needs to move on from Walker, but he doesn't need to get his lady feelings all wrapped around you if nothing 's going to happen. He is a nice guy and a good friend and I don't think he could take another relationship, where he is just strung along," said Casey.

"John, yes I will but understand one thing. If I thought he was over Walker and ready for another relationship Chuck would not be confused about my feelings," said Kensi.

Chuck came back over to Kensi and Casey.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Chuck smiling.

"You of course," answered Kensi with a smile.

Chuck looked a little apprehensive.

"Nothing to worry about Chuck, no national security matters or embarrassing stories," said Kensi quietly.

"Yeah Bartowski, Kensi tells me you've put the 'Special' Agent in his place," said Casey.

"Oh that, yeah well not proud of some of the things I have said and done, but he kind of rubs me up the wrong way," said Chuck shivering.

"I can understand that, because I feel much the same way," said Kensi.

"Never liked the pretty boy either," said Casey.

"Casey you should have seen the briefing we had when Beckman told us about this latest operation. I told Beckman that Shaw was badly constipated," said Chuck.

Both Kensi and Casey looked at him confused.

"Beckman kept asking him if he was ok, because he looked pained and said that it was no laughing matter being full of shit," said Chuck.

They both laughed and it was one of the few times he had seen Casey laugh, and the big man had a good set of lungs. But the thing that impressed him the most was Kensi's laugh, it made him feel good. He liked that laugh and he enjoyed being the one to make her feel that way.

"So she actually said full of shit?" asked Casey.

"Yep, it worked better than I could have hoped," said Chuck.

"What, you mean you set him up? You planned it?" asked Kensi amazed.

"Yeah well, prior to that conference I had just had Walker tell me that nothing was ever going to happen between us, and that she was with Shaw. Then he suggests that the three of us should all go out for dinner and drinks," said Chuck shaking his head.

"I was hoping Beckman would insinuate that he was full of shit but not actually use that phrase. It took all my self-control to not laugh," laughed Chuck.

"What did Walker do during all of this?" asked Casey.

"At first she was pretty dirty with me, but by the time the General said being full of shit was no laughing matter she couldn't help but start chuckling," said Chuck.

Now it was time for Devon to wonder what was going on with the three of them.

"What are you three talking about? Must've been pretty funny," asked Devon.

Devon only got three pairs of eyes staring at him as a response.

"Kensi I never did find out what you did for a living after the Chuckster accused me of flirting?" added Devon.

"Um, I work for the Government," said Kensi.

"Oh, the government like, hi, I'm from the government and I'm here to help?" asked Devon.

All three of them looked at Devon, Casey with a smile

"The ten most dangerous words in the English language." said Casey proudly.

Kensi saw the expression on Casey's face and just looked at Chuck in confusion.

"He hero-worships Reagan," said Chuck shrugging.

"What Bartowski? he was a great man," responded Casey.

"It's ok Casey, we all have our hero's" added Kensi,

"Ok, so who is yours then?" asked Chuck.

"I need to keep some things secret Chuck," said Kensi smiling.

"So Kensi it seems you are avoiding the question?" said Devon.

"Devon?" Questioned Chuck.

"No it's ok Chuck. I know a little about what Chuck does. I work for the government but nothing as exciting as Chuck, or what Casey used to do," said Kensi.

Devon just nodded his head.

"Awesome, you're a spy too," said Devon.

"No Devon," said Chuck.

"It's ok Chuckster, I understand," said Devon.

"Devon I am more like an insurance investigator for the government," said Kensi.

"Right, insurance," said Devon knowingly nodding his head slowly.

Both Chuck and Kensi huffed in exasperation and Casey just grunted.

"Sorry, since he found out about me, he just thinks everyone around me is a spy," said Chuck.

"Well sorry bro, but with anyone around you it's a pretty safe bet," said Devon.

"What so you are saying that Morgan is a spy, how about Jeff and Lester?" asked Chuck frustrated.

"I said safe bet not sure thing, but there is your Dad..." said Devon but before he could say anything more Chuck interrupted.

"Ok Devon that is enough, let's stop before you out everyone," said Chuck frustrated.

"Oh not awesome, sorry Chuck," said Devon.

Kensi took Chuck aside.

"Don't worry Chuck, I will not tell anyone. And I am sure that was not how you wanted me told about your Father," said Kensi with an encouraging smile.

It was time to descend with all four of them attached to their lines. Kensi on one side of the cliff face with Devon on the other.

"Ok we will all go down one at a time so we can't interfere with each other's descent," says Devon.

"Sounds sensible," says Chuck.

"I will go first, followed by Kensi,"said Devon.

Devon set off for his descent backwards and went down, pushing off occasionally for a safe descent. When Devon got down the bottom, Chuck looked towards Kensi who had already moved in his direction giving him a quick kiss then set off for her own descent.

Devon turned back up to the cliff and pulled out his phone as he started recording Kensi descent. He thought she might like a record of it.

Kensi was about half way down her descent when problems hit, a rock dislodged from near the top of the cliff face and fell towards her. Chuck looked on in horror as the rock seemed to home in on Kensi.

Devon transfixed by what was happening he didn't even move away in case the rock hit him. He saw the rock through his phone and couldn't take his eyes off it as it made its path down the same path Kensi was taking.

"Look out" was yelled as the rock continued its path and Kensi looked up with enough time to see the rock bounce of the cliff face and hit her with a glancing blow to the side of the head. They were all wearing head protection but the rock hit with such force it rendered her unconscious, that's when the real problems started.

**AN2**: Next Chapter get ready for some Ellie action…..


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** You need to suspend some belief for this next part but I think the show more then got the ball rolling on that front.

**Chapter 8**

With no pressure on the downward rope, Kensi started to fall, and was descending too fast. Devon was still recording on his phone, it was like watching a car accident happen, and he couldn't take his eyes away. It was then he noticed another moving object in the frame of the video. He couldn't process what he was seeing at first, it looked just like Chuck free-falling down the rock face. Then it registered, Chuck wasn't free-falling but was forward abseiling but rather than running down the cliff face he was letting his descent be controlled purely by gravity.

Chuck was descending too quickly, there was no way he would be able to stop, he was gaining on Kensi. The tension was gone from her downward rope and freely descending, but the rope still appeared to provide some friction through the figure 8 reducing her terminal velocity.

Devon was watching while what he thought was Chuck his friend, and brother-in-law and Kensi descending to their deaths. It was impossible to put into words what Devon saw next, Chuck had gone past Kensi's descending form, and then had somehow turned mid descent to descend rearward, but also with the unconscious Kensi in his grasp.

Devon could do nothing and was struggling to breathe as he looked up, he noticed that Chuck's left arm was somehow tangled in the rope underneath him and his right arm wrapped around the unconscious Kensi.

Normally this would be the occasion for his normal vernacular, but this warranted something a little more fitting.

"Holy Fucking Awesome," was heard clearly and loudly throughout the valley.

When Devon finally pulled his eyes from the phone he noticed how close both Chuck and Kensi were to the ground, they were less than ten meters above him.

"Awesome, gonna need some help here, Kensi seems to be breathing ok, but I think I twisted my arm good," said Chuck with a pained voice.

"Hang on bro," was all he got in response as Devon started free climbing with a spare rope trailing behind him, while Casey started his descent to assist.

Casey and Devon were able to get Chuck and Kensi back down, Devon wanted to treat Chucks arm before they came down, but Chuck just wanted to get back down on the ground and make sure Kensi was ok. So they compromised, Devon quickly immobilized his arm as quickly as possible, then brought them both down.

Kensi regained consciousness and determined that she will likely only suffer a concussion, with no fractures or internal bleeding. Chuck finally allowed Devon to look at his arm.

Before Devon left to tend to Chuck, Kensi spoke up.

"What happened? I just remember the rock, did I fall all the way? And what happened to Chucks arm?" asked Kensi.

Devon handing his phone to her, started the video playing and said "Watch while I check his arm."

At the end of the video Kensi had tears in her eyes, and could only say one word.

"Chuck…?"

As Chuck was in the middle of getting his arm immobilized and bandaged. He couldn't come back over to Kensi.

That wasn't going to stop her though, as she got up and struggled over to where Devon was working on Chuck's arm, that is when she saw the severe burns.

"Kensi, you're supposed to stay lying down," said Devon.

"Chuck, what did you do?" asked Kensi looking at the arm that Devon had splinted and noticed all the burns.

"The arm is just sprained, the splint is more precautionary and it will be better for the burns if it is immobilized," said Devon.

"Were the burns just from the rope?" asked Kensi worried.

"Yeah, I had to slow down when I caught up with you," said Chuck with a laugh then a pained expression.

"How did you react so fast and how did you catch up with me.? I guess I would like to ask how you stopped, but I guess that is obvious? How did you hold on to me?" asked Kensi in rapid fire.

"It was more instinct than anything else, but I knew the stop was going to be painful, so I just prepared for it," said Chuck.

"You are crazy Bartowski," said Casey.

"Yeah but you knew that already," responded Chuck.

"Two years ago you would be whingeing over a paper cut," said Casey shaking his head.

"No I think that was you, and I still don't think the General can believe it," said Chuck.

"I had cuts on every finger," said Casey defensively.

"Yeah yeah," said Chuck.

When Devon finally finished wrapping up Chucks arm he just shook his head.

"Bro I thought you were a goner. I saw what happened to Kensi the next thing I saw was you flying through the air like you were just free-falling. I thought you just jumped without the rope," said Devon still shaking his head.

"What am I going to tell Ellie?" asked Devon concerned.

"Nothing," responded Casey.

"Just tell her I was useless at it and ending up hurting my arm, but I will be fine," said Chuck.

"Chuck you know I am no good with this stuff," said Devon worried.

"Ok, I will tell her," said Chuck.

"When Chuck? I need you to tell her today bro," said Devon.

"What about Kensi, I need to get her home safely?" said Chuck.

Then after a couple of seconds of contemplation.

"I know, you and Kensi come over for dinner and Ellie can check out Kensi," said Devon.

"Yes, I am sure Ellie would check out Kensi and thoroughly," said Chuck heavily laced with sarcasm.

The thought alone made Kensi shudder.

"What? No, I mean her concussion," said Devon.

"Yeah, yeah and I am sure that is where it will end," said Chuck.

After several more seconds of pleading looks from Devon.

"Kensi and I will discuss, thanks awesome," said Chuck.

After Devon gave the two of them space they started whispering.

"Chuck I don't know, you kind of warned me about your sister, and I don't think I will be able to handle too much tonight," said Kensi.

"Well it's entirely up to you and I want you comfortable, but I think getting you checked by a neurologist would be a good idea, and I don't think it would be good for you being alone." said Chuck.

"What happens if I need to lie down?" asked Kensi.

"Well I live in an apartment right next door to my sisters. So you could lie down there if you wanted to," said Chuck.

"What? Now that you have saved my life you think you can get me into bed?" stated Kensi smirking.

"No not at all, if you wanted to stay I would just sleep on the lounge. In fact it would probably be a good thing anyway. As with concussion I am sure you shouldn't be alone," said Chuck defensively.

Kensi started thinking.

"In fact, if my sister found out I left you alone after a concussion she would kill me," said Chuck.

"Both you and I injured, she will surely blame me for your injury?" questioned Kensi.

"Ah don't you worry about that, she thinks of me as a bit of a klutz so she will blame me, so don't worry. I will just tell her I fell on you," said Chuck shrugging.

"Why would you do that, it was not your fault, you saved me," asked Kensi confused.

"Because I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable and blaming you would be wrong. It is my fault anyway, I was the one who decided to stop myself the way I did," said Chuck with a one shoulder shrug.

"Chuck this is not making it any easier. I can't let you take responsibility and take the blame in front of your sister," said Kensi.

"Kensi, if you took the blame my sister would still blame me and admonish me for letting you take the blame. Believe me I have had years' experience at this," explained Chuck.

After several seconds of thought.

"Well maybe as long as you promise if I'm uncomfortable we can leave?" asked Kensi.

"Done," said Chuck smiling.

"Ok, Awesome we will both call over and get Ellie to check on Kensi's head injury, but as soon as Kensi is uncomfortable or needs to rest we will leave, agreed?" asked Chuck.

"Awesome," responded Devon.

-#############-

Later at Casa Woodcombe.

"Ellie, we're here," said Devon leading the three through the door.

Ellie ran straight to Kensi and took her to the lounge to sit down.

"Hi I'm Ellie, this was my immature brothers fault, wasn't it?" asked Ellie.

"Yes Ellie, my fault I had some problem combing back down, Kensi was below me when I fell and she hurt her head," said Chuck.

"Devon, I told you it was too dangerous for Chuck, he is not as physically able as you," said Ellie angrily.

"Ellie, it is not Awesome's fault, I convinced him I could do it," said Chuck.

"Well he should have known better," said Ellie.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ellie," said Chuck.

"Both of you are equally responsible, now leave the poor girl alone so I can assess the damage you both are responsible for," said Ellie.

Both Chuck and Devon walked away sheepishly.

"Not awesome bro," said Devon.

After they had both gotten out of earshot.

"Ellie nice to meet you, but it really wasn't Chuck or Devon's fault it was mine," said Kensi shyly.

"Oh, don't you take responsibility for my brother, and Devon should have known better, now let's check that injury," said Ellie.

After several minutes of checking reflexes and pupil response and several other diagnostic questions, it looked like Ellie was finishing up.

"Ok well all looks ok, but no driving. Do you have someone to watch over you tonight?" asked Ellie.

"No but it will be ok. If I have any problems I will go into the hospital I promise," said Kensi.

"No, either you go to the hospital tonight for observation, or you have to stay with someone you can get to check on you each hour, waking you up and checking you are ok," said Ellie.

"Um I will get someone to wake me up," said Kensi.

Ellie responded with a silent nod.

"So tomorrow come into the hospital for the CT and X-ray just to be safe, and no physical activity where you could hit your head for the next week," said Ellie.

"Ok Doc," said Kensi smiling.

"Call me Ellie, so how do you know my brother?" asked Ellie.

"We met at a party, did some dancing and kind of got talking," said Kensi.

"Do you like him?" asked Ellie.

"What's not to like?" responded Kensi shyly.

"I sense a 'but' there?" asked Ellie.

"He is still kind of hung up on his ex, Sarah, so just doing the friends thing. Don't really want to be the rebound," said Kensi.

"I don't think you would be. I think Hannah took care of that," said Ellie.

"Hannah?" asked Kensi louder than she intended.

"Yeah, not sure how long they were together but he ended up breaking it off after realising he wasn't over Sarah. But I think he is ready now. So he obviously told you about Sarah but not Hannah? " asked Ellie.

"Yeah, but we didn't really talk about ex's just kind of came up in passing," said Kensi.

"So my brother meets you at a party and then he takes you rock climbing?" asked Ellie inquisitively.

"We had a coffee together in-between," said Kensi.

"I see, with the party this is kind of like the third date then?" asked Ellie smiling.

The thought made Kensi blush, it was then that Chuck and Devon came back in the room.

"All clear to re-enter, don't need to rush off to the hospital?" asked Chuck.

Kensi sighed

"Yeah come in Chuck, but as far as the hospital's concerned unless she has someone to wake her up every hour she needs to spend the night in the hospital." responded Ellie.

"Someone?" asked Chuck nervously.

"Yeah as long as they are capable of checking that she has all her faculties," said Ellie.

"Well Ellie, not sure that was the case before the head injury," said Chuck.

Both Kensi and Ellie looked angrily at Chuck.

"Well anyone that is anywhere near me when I am climbing must have a screw loose," said Chuck giving himself a self-deprecating smile.

This elicited an even sterner look from Kensi.

"As my punishment I will make sure she's looked after, even if that means knocking on her apartment door every hour to wake her," said Chuck.

Kensi's face started to show another red tinge as Chuck smiled in her direction.

"Chuck, Kensi also needs to come into the hospital tomorrow for a CT and X-ray but just precautionary. Will you make sure she comes in?" said Ellie.

"I will take tomorrow off and offer my chauffeur services," said Chuck.

"That's not necessary Chuck, worst case I will get a taxi" said Kensi.

"Well if you would prefer being alone I can respect that, but I will not risk you doing any further damage," said Chuck.

"Ok, Chuck your turn," said Ellie.

"Wha..what do you mean?" asked Chuck.

"I want to look at that arm of yours," said Ellie.

"No it's fine, Devon looked at it before we came back," said Chuck.

"Not that I doubt my husband's skills, but I want to see how much damage," said Ellie.

Chuck sat down next to Kensi, Kensi had a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Chuck.

"I get to see Ellie and her baby brother in action," said Kensi.

Chuck only responded with a sigh.

"Did you play doctors when you were young?" asked Kensi smiling.

"Not really playing, but Chuck did help with my study sometimes, being a patient and dummy for me to practice on," said Ellie smiling.

Ellie had finished taking the bandage and dressing off

"Chuck this burn is bad, you may need a graft. I don't want to move your arm around to check for fractures, it will not help the damaged tissue" said Ellie concerned.

"It's not that bad more twisted than anything else" said Chuck.

"Well I want you to go to the hospital for an X-ray too, and will need further dressing on the burn, can't afford it toget infected. While you are there, I want you to be assessed by the burn care unit," said Ellie finishing with the new dressing and bandage.

The seriousness of Chucks injuries hit home for Kensi.

"Well I guess we both will be in the hospital tomorrow," said Kensi.

"Yeah, so no excuse," said Ellie.

"You sure you are ok to Drive?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah the herder is an auto," responded Chuck.

"Kensi, maybe you can convince my brother that he can do better than working at the Buy More? Asked Ellie.

"Ellie, I am starting to think that there isn't much your brother can't do" said Kensi smiling appreciatively.

After that Ellie could only display a big smile on her face and looked affectionately at Chuck.

"I think we have established rock climbing and abseiling is one of them. But anything is better than that Buy More. He is a Stanford graduate for heaven sakes," said Ellie.

"Ellie, can we kind of lay of the Chuck bashing. He is a great guy and I am sure he has his own reasons for doing what he does," said Kensi.

Chuck's eyebrows disappeared into his head.

This only made Ellie squeal, which visibly shocked Kensi, and was now looking at the pained expression on Chuck's face.

Devon had to pull Ellie away to give Kensi and Chuck a moment.

"I'm sorry if I caused a problem, I just didn't like her putting you down, not after what you really do," said Kensi.

"No it's ok, Ellie sometimes just gets an idea in her head and just will not let it go," said Chuck.

"So what was that noise she made, before Devon rushed her away?" asked Kensi nervously.

"Oh that was her happy squeal," answered Chuck shyly.

"Why was she happy that I was?….oh," replied Kensi then looked down at her hands.

"We are not doing this friends thing very well are we?" asked Kensi.

"No, but we will just take things slowly," answered Chuck.

"Your sister mentioned a Hanna, was that mission related?" asked Kensi.

"No, I guess that was my first attempt to move on from Sarah. But she was a civilian and I just couldn't handle all the lies and the danger I was putting her in," said Chuck.

"Did you like her?" asked Kensi nervously.

"Well yeah, but relationships with civilians is just not going to happen," said Chuck sadly but then quickly added.

"But Kensi, there is no point in dwelling on the past I am well and truly over Hanna I just regret the pain I put her through," said Chuck.

Kensi placed her hand on Chuck's good hand.

"We make sacrifices, but that doesn't mean we don't have feelings," said Kensi.

"No, we certainly have those. Speaking of me, too many that can get me in trouble," said Chuck.

"No, if you didn't have those emotions and feelings I doubt you would have risked what you did to save me today. That was purely instinct and that comes from in here and here" she said pointing to his chest and head. I will be forever grateful you are exactly who you are Chuck," said Kensi.

After waiting several seconds to let both of them realise the strength of the words just professed.

"Why do you think you have too many emotions anyway?" asked Kensi.

"Oh it's just that Walker told me once, I have to keep my feelings to myself and bury them," said Chuck shyly.

"Don't listen to her Chuck, from what I can see she is showing more emotions than you. Don't ever hide who you really are from me, that is all I ask," said Kensi sadly looking straight into his eyes. She could feel herself getting drawn to the strength of conviction and then the moment was lost when Ellie came bursting back into the room.

"Well I guess we should get dinner served," she responded.

Chuck looked disappointed and being fair Kensi was too, but it was probably just as well, she couldn't give into her feelings. Not yet at least.

During dinner the conversation was mostly light.

"So Kensi, what do you do?" asked Ellie.

"Oh, um I'm an accountant?" answered Kensi.

"Oh for a consultancy? Which one?" asked Ellie.

"No just for the Government," answered Kensi.

"You like it?" asked Ellie.

"It pays the bills I guess, I am not everyone's favourite person, I work with the IRS. So I try to not tell too many people, it tends to freak them out," said Kensi.

"Ok, so let's not talk about work, you have family close?" asked Ellie.

"Don't really have much of a family, father died and haven't seen my mom in years," said Kensi.

"Oh not going too well with the questions am I, our Dad only recently resurfaced after years of being out of our lives, mom left when we were both children. So I guess we all have had difficult family life," said Ellie sadly.

"No it's ok, sorry I'm so boring," said Kensi.

"Ellie, maybe tone down the inquisition a tad?" said Chuck.

"No its ok. It is just pretty normal questions I'm just not very normal," she said.

"Normal is boring who wants it anyway," replied Chuck.

After Dinner finished the conversation started dying back down.

"I think I should call for a cab and head off home," said Kensi.

"Well you have two choices I will take you home but if you are alone when I get there, I will be spending the night on the couch making sure you are ok. Or you can borrow some clothes from Ellie and stay at mine. Same deal I'll stay on the couch," said Chuck.

"Chuck, no it's ok I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine," answered Kensi.

"The other alternative is I take you to the hospital, it's your choice?" said Chuck.

"Ok, if that is my only option we will go to mine. But as long as you are sure?" asked Kensi.

"Kensi, If I was here and you were at home alone, I would not be sleeping because I would be too worried," said Chuck.

"You probably will not be able to get any sleep at mine anyway, especially if you are going to wake me every hour?" asked Kensi.

"Surprising how effective a power nap is," says Chuck smiling.

After Chuck had gotten some clothes together they headed off.

**AN2:** And no the Hanna discussion is not over, not by a long shot…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **For those familiar with NCIS LA, this story's set about half way through season 3 therefore events that occurred in the second half of season 3 and beyond have not happened yet.

**Chapter 9**

They both arrived at Kensi's apartment.

"Um, I'm sorry for the mess, didn't expect any visitors," said Kensi nervously.

"I can't see any mess, it just looks lived in," answered Chuck smiling.

"Yeah, right," responded Kensi.

"Did you want a coffee?" asked Kensi.

"Sounds great, show me the kitchen and I will take care of it," said Chuck.

"Ah no, you are my guest and I will make the coffee, but you can help," said Kensi

They both went into the kitchen, it was small but functional. It looked like most appliances didn't get much use, except for the microwave the characters on the buttons had all but disappeared.

"Sorry to disappoint Chuck, but not much of a cook," said Kensi.

"Hehe, well that makes two of us. I used to think I could make one meal, but I found out recently that people haven't been telling me how bad it really was," said Chuck sadly.

"But I can order take away with the best of them," added Chuck.

Kensi had a little laugh then put her hand to her head.

"Headache?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah starting to come back, and I don't have any pain medication," said Kensi anxiously.

"I thought ahead, and got Ellie to give me a little something from her samples," said Chuck and gave her the blister pack.

"My hero," responded Kensi.

After Kensi had made the coffee, Chuck attempted to pick both his and Kensi's mug up.

"Chuck let me take them, you will end up spilling the coffee and burning your other arm," said Kensi.

"Thanks, sorry i'll be better in a few days," said Chuck nervously.

Kensi just looked at him seriously.

"Chuck, why are you apologising to me?" asked Kensi.

"Well here I am, supposedly looking after you and I can't even carry your mug," said Chuck.

"I think injuring your arm while saving me, gives you an excuse for not carrying the coffee. I should be doing everything and anything I can do to make sure you are ok," said Kensi shyly.

"Ha, I'm fine, it is not me that has concussion and a possible head injury, a little more serious than a sprained arm and rope burn," said Chuck.

They were now sitting on the couch, with a comfortable distance between them.

"You sure this couch will be ok?" asked Kensi.

"Yep it will be fine, you wouldn't have a spare blanket though would you?" Asked Chuck.

"Yeah I will get it for you" said Kensi getting up then swaying a little before sitting back down holding her head.

Chuck quickly moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Kensi you ok?" asked Chuck.

"Ah yeah, sorry I think I tried to stand up a little too quickly, and got light-headed," said Kensi.

"Maybe you should get changed, hop in bed and rest," said Chuck.

"Yeah maybe, I'm sorry I'm not the best host," said Kensi.

"Sssshhhh stop being silly, just tell me were the blanket is. I will take you to bed and then you can just relax," said Chuck.

"Is that what you say to all the girls?" asked Kensi.

Chuck blushed.

"Oh that is so adorable," said Kensi.

"Have you finished teasing me?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I think so," said Kensi.

"Well I'm sure I will know it if you change your mind," said Chuck smiling.

"You right to walk to your room, or you want some help?" asked Chuck.

"No I will be fine," said Kensi smiling.

"Don't forget to have the door open before you get in bed, I still need to wake you up, to check on you during the night," said Chuck.

"Yes Doc," said Kensi smiling.

Kensi had eventually headed off to her room to get ready for bed, but Chuck couldn't help smiling at the easy banter they had developed.

The first couple of checks had gone without incident, but before Chuck could head into Kensi for the third hourly check, he heard her screaming.

He ran in immediately, ran to the side of her bed, he found her still asleep and attempted to wake her.

She stopped screaming and woke up, staring at Chuck she quickly wrapped her arms around him breathing heavily.

"Kensi is it the pain? Tell me what's wrong?" asked Chuck.

"No it was just a nightmare, sorry Chuck," she said as she let go of her iron grip around his neck.

"Um ok, was it a normal thing, or different?" asked Chuck concerned.

"What do you mean?" asked Kensi unsure.

"Oh, I guess in our job it's pretty normal for nightmares, but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't related to your head injury," answered Chuck shyly.

"Oh, no um it's pretty common unfortunately," said Kensi.

"Did you want to talk about it?" asked Chuck.

"Um, it's related to my Dad's death," said Kensi.

"Oh," said Chuck sadly.

"He reportedly died of a car accident while on duty, but I always thought it was suspicious. Kind of haunts me, he died when I was pretty young. My dad and I were pretty close after my mom left," said Kensi.

"What was his name?" asked Chuck.

"Donald Blye, why?" asked Kensi.

The flash hit him quickly, feeding him the information on Kensi's father.

"What did he do?" enquired Chuck seriously.

"He was a sniper instructor, why…shit do you know something? " asked Kensi excitedly.

"Ah, no but I can have a look in the intelligence archives for you," said Chuck.

"But that might get you into trouble," said Kensi.

"No, as long as you don't say you got it from me. I have access to some archives that isn't audited. But that means I can't give you a copy of any of the intelligence," said Chuck.

"That would still be great, thanks Chuck," said Kensi giving him another hug, this time more affectionately and not out of fear.

"I'm sorry," said Kensi.

"It's ok, I will not read anything into it, It's been a challenging day," said Kensi.

"Yeah I guess, it's not every day you nearly die, and get saved by a super hero," said Kensi with a smile.

"What no, I was talking about meeting my sister sheesh, and who is this super hero you speak of?" asked Chuck.

"Get out, go on I want to get some sleep before you next have to wake me again," said Kensi.

Chuck now knew that Kensi's dad wasn't just an instructor, but a member of a black ops sniper squad working for the agency.

He forced a flash on a few other people in the same team.

Something strange was happening with the members of that team.

After several more flashes and information retrieval, he had collected enough information for Kensi. He will need to wait till he can cover the flash with an opportunity to use the imaginary archives, only then will he be able to let Kensi know.

After several more cycles of waking and checking on Kensi, it was finally the next morning.

Kensi woke up first and came out from her room and found Chuck still asleep on the couch, she didn't want to wake him. She started thinking about what she was going to do for breakfast; she wished she could cook something for Chuck to thank him for last night.

The best she could do was toast and coffee.

"Hey what're ya doing?" asked Chuck.

Kensi turned around, and as soon as she saw him she broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" asked Chuck.

"You just look so adorable with the nerd shirt and the bed hair, or should I say couch hair. I didn't see what it was you were wearing last night," said Kensi with a big smile.

"Hehe, Ellie tells me when my hair gets too long it makes funny animal shapes" said Chuck.

"Awwww, when was the last time she said that?" asked Kensi.

"Last year," said Chuck shrugging.

"You Chuck Bartowski, are one of kind," said Kensi.

"Awwww and I'm sure there are many people who are glad of that," said Chuck.

"Yeah, I am sure there are plenty of people who are glad there isn't another Chuck in the agency, all bad I'm sure," said Kensi.

"Maybe, but I was thinking more personal than that," said Chuck.

Kensi looked at him strangely.

"I'm not very proud of how I treated Hanna," said Chuck.

"That's the most recent relationship you had?" asked Kensi

"Yeah that's the one," said Chuck sadly.

"Why what happened?" asked Kensi.

"I went on a mission in Paris and I met her on the plane. One the flight we talked a bit but I didn't think much of it, but I gave her a business card of my cover job, she had just lost her job and I felt bad, and said if she was ever in town I could get her a job. I thought I would never see her again, but she turned up in the store, took a job then kind of pursued me. " said Chuck.

Chuck looked to see Kensi was still listening.

"So you weren't flirting with her on the flight?" questioned Kensi.

"Well maybe, but it was all just to fit in, and it was easy to keep the conversation going," said Chuck before he continued.

"We started going out, but the lying to her was too hard, I couldn't have a relationship with someone who I wasn't honest with. So I broke it off," said Chuck.

"Ok, um so you started going out with her, lying to her was difficult so you broke it off," said Kensi

"Yeah," responded Chuck.

"What part are you not proud off?" asked Kensi

"All of it," said Chuck.

"I shouldn't have gone out with her knowing I would have to lie to her, I shouldn't have lied to her, and three breaking up the day after we had slept together," said Chuck sadly.

"So yeah the timing sucked," said Kensi.

"Yeah," said Chuck.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Kensi.

Chuck nodded affirmatively.

"Have you ever lied to me?" asked Kensi

After a beat.

"Kensi …um," said Chuck.

"Ok, what about, is it about Walker?" asked Kensi accusingly.

"No not really, It's just that certain things I can't tell you because of security clearances, to not keep things from you I kind of chose to stretch the truth a little, maybe used metaphors when explaining some things," said Chuck gulping and feeling very low.

"Kensi, I'm sorry I wish I could be completely honest with you about all things," said Chuck.

"Will you ever be honest with me about all things?" asked Kensi

"God I hope so," said Chuck.

"If I had enough security clearance, could you be honest?" asked Kensi.

Chuck only looked up into Kensi's eyes with hope.

"Would I need clearance like you, or could it be less?" asked Kensi.

"Clearance like anyone on my team would be enough," said Chuck.

"Have you ever lied to me about your feelings, or something between us, or even your past relationships?" asked Kensi

After a beat

"No," said Chuck.

"You had to think though?" asked Kensi.

"It is probably…I just haven't told you everything," said Chuck.

"About your feelings?" asked Kensi nervously.

"Oh no not that, um previous relationships," said Chuck.

"That's ok Chuck, I haven't told you all about my past relationships so that's ok. But can you promise me that you will not lie to me about anything that doesn't need clearance, better yet say you can't answer," said Kensi.

"Um what if I want to surprise you?" asked Chuck.

"Good or bad surprise Chuck?" asked Kensi.

"Good hopefully like a gift or a party or something?" asked Chuck smiling hopefully.

"Ok yes, but nothing else," said Kensi.

"What if it's to protect you or so you don't get worried?" asked Chuck hopefully.

"Absolutely not, Chuck you can't choose what you are going to tell me, thinking you know what is the right thing for me to know is not the way to have a relationship," Said Kensi.

Chuck only responded with a nod and slowly cowered under her stern uncompromising gaze.

"Can I use metaphors can I say I can't tell you, but how about I use a metaphor?" asked Chuck.

"But if it's classified, wouldn't it be best just to say that you can't tell me," said Kensi.

"Well, sometimes in the agency things get pretty grey. For example when you asked about Sarah and I and our history, I had to use some metaphors, I would just have to say I can't tell you," said Chuck concerned.

"Do the metaphors change the meanings or intent?" asked Kensi

"No not really," said Chuck.

Kensi only sighed.

"OK let me explain that a different way, Sarah and I were together but I thought she was going to leave on a different assignment. I had already turned down another job with the agency, that would have seen me on her team," said Chuck.

"I then did something, voluntarily, because I was the only person that could do it," said Chuck.

Kensi only nodded.

"But any of the details are highly classified, and this relates to the reason Sarah wanted her and I to leave the agency," said Chuck.

Kensi was quiet and deep in thought,

"You have probably already told me too much, haven't you?" asked Kensi.

Chuck sighed and didn't know where to go from here.

"Kensi I really like you, and I don't want this to come between us, but for your safety and the safety of others around me, I really need to leave it as that. And if you can't handle that then…then maybe even a friendship will be too much," said Chuck sadly.

"Hey, you are not getting out of your hospital duties that quickly Chuck, besides I do understand and I am not ready to give up on this before we even start," said Kensi.

After breakfast they each had showers and got ready to head off to the hospital for their tests.

-#############-

"How did your tests go Kensi?" asked Chuck.

"Ok no lasting damage, just need to take it easy. How about your arm and burns?" asked Kensi

"Yeah ok, they don't think I will need any grafts, but want me to come back in a few days, X-ray revealed no broken bones." said Chuck.

"That's good, did you hear we have a briefing scheduled at the boatshed this afternoon?" asked Kensi

"Yeah, any idea what it's about?" asked Chuck.

"Um no, but I thought you might have had more information," answered Kensi.

"Nope in the dark just as much as you," said Chuck.

-#############-

Everyone was at the boatshed and the briefing started almost immediately, as Chuck and Kensi arrived.

"Agent Bartowski are you injured, what is the nature and explanation of the bandaging on your arm?" asked the General.

"I'm sure Bartowski just tripped over his own feet," said Shaw with a smirk.

"No, Agent Bartowski saved my life, we were out rock climbing and there was an incident, I was unconscious and descending to a possible death. Agent Bartowski for lack of a better explanation came to my rescue," said Kensi proudly.

"Agent Blye are you ok?" asked Hetty with both Callen and Sam looking on concerned.

"Yes Hetty, a rock knocked me unconscious, I have had a CT and X-ray this morning, other than concussion I was given a clean bill of health. Agent Bartowski suffered much worse than myself," said Kensi sadly.

"Agent Bartowski please explain was this part of a mission?" asked the General.

"No ma'am, I was going rock climbing with my brother-in-law and a friend, I invited Agent Blye along to help foster better relations between the agency and the NCIS," said Chuck.

A snort was heard coming from Shaw

"Was your cover compromised?" asked the General.

"No ma'am the friend in question was ex NSA John Casey," said Chuck.

A whimper was heard coming from Sarah.

"Agent Shaw and Walker do you have something to add to this?" asked the General.

"No ma'am," they both responded.

"Then I would appreciate keeping the inappropriate noises to yourself," said the General.

"What is the status of your injury Bartoswski?" asked the General.

"Well, nothing too serious, really just a sprained wrist and rope burns," said Chuck.

"Ma'am the burns are serious and may need skin grafts" added Kensi.

"You attended the hospital together?" asked the General with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes ma'am, Agent Blye was in no condition to drive and my sister arranged for the tests. Agent Blye is correct, the burns may need grafts but they'll make a decision once the swelling has abated," said Chuck.

"Sounds like a Bartowski family affair, how did you get severe rope burns Agent," asked the General.

"General, Agent Bartowski completed what I could only describe as a miracle as he basically freefalled down to me, then used his arm and his rope to slow his and my descent after he had caught me" said Kensi.

Everyone's faces showed surprise and disbelief.

"Kensi, if you were unconscious how did you know all of this happened," Shaw said overly pleased with himself.

"Well his brother-in-law, awes..Devon recorded the event on his phone," said Kensi.

"Has this recording been secured?" asked the General

"Yes ma'am I made sure to remove the recording," said Chuck.

Sighs of disappointment came from both Callen and Sam.

"Don't worry guys I got a copy on my phone before it was deleted" said Kensi smiling.

"While I appreciate that the event was significant to you Agent Blye, I ask that all copies of the video be deleted. If Agent Bartowski's exploits were seen by the wrong people it would compromise his cover," said the General.

"I understand General, before I leave the boatshed the video will be removed," said Kensi confidently.

"Are you mission capable?" asked the General.

"Ma'am it would depend on the mission, but I'll be back close to full capability by seven days, pending the unlikely event of needing the grafts" said Chuck.

"Well the reason for the briefing is because while going through the Intelligence recovered by Agents Bartowski and Walker, we have identified that a meeting will be occurring between Volkoff and his contact tonight, he is arriving on his private Jet at the LA airport within the next few hours. I can't stress the importance of finding out who he is meeting," said the General.

"General, do we know were the meeting will be held?" asked Sam.

"Agent Hanna we only know that the meeting is scheduled for 7pm tonight, and not the location. This is why we must follow Volkoff from the airport, but we must not make him suspicious otherwise we will lose the opportunity," said the General.

"Bartowski and Blye are benched for this mission, but will be in the van coordinating the operation," said the General.

"Agents Walker and Shaw can you handle tailing the target?" asked the General.

"Ma'am, I suggest that we split up into three teams. Agents Hanna and Callen in one vehicle with Agents Shaw and myself in two separate vehicles so we can share the tail among the three," added Sarah.

Shaw was about to interrupt when the General responded.

"Mission planning with you, just make sure we all stay in contact with the van," said the General.

"Hetty, I would like to request that we use a mobile NCIS van with Eric?" asked Kensi.

"Granted, Mr Beale sort out the logistics with Agent Blye," said Hetty.

Both the General and Hetty disappeared from the screens.

Both Callen and Sam came over to Kensi immediately after the briefing.

"Show us that video before you delete it Kensi?" asked Callen.

Kensi connected her phone to the screen and started playing.

Everyones eyes were glued to the TV, even Shaw was watching. This was the first time that Chuck had seen the video.

After the video finished most were just nodding in appreciation, Sarah seemed ready to explode.

"Chuck, what the hell were you thinking, you nearly killed yourself, even if you have such little regard for your own life you need to start considering those around you," she said storming out of the room.

'What was that all about?' thought Chuck as he was about to follow her.

Chuck was then distracted as Callen and Sam approached him.

"That was one serious move there Bartowski," said Sam.

"Yeah were you in the circus?" ask Callen.

"No, nothing like that it was basically pure instinct, didn't really have time to think." answered Chuck.

"Whatever it was, thank you," said Sam.

Kensi, Callen and Sam disappeared out of the room talking and joking leaving Chuck and Shaw alone. Shaw came up to Chuck and whispered so no one or any listening devices could pick up.

Chuck wanted to get outside to find Sarah, and find out what was going on with her.

"Trying to impress her with the Intersect, lucky you both didn't die," said Shaw with distaste.

"Shaw I really don't care what you think, but just so we are clear I didn't flash, if I waited for a flash Kensi would be dead." responded Chuck with such conviction in his eyes it shook him.

-#############-

Sarah didn't know what had happened; she was so angry with Chuck, but could not explain the intensity behind that anger. This constant questioning of her feelings for Chuck was starting to become unmanageable. Shaw was also irritating her even more than before. She knew they could have made the tail work with just the two vehicles, but she just wanted any excuse, to not be alone with him.

Shaw was definitely not in Sarah's future, and Chuck was her past and it looked like he was moving on. She knew she had no right to begrudge Chuck; she was the one that rejected him. She knew in Prague that he wasn't rejecting her, thanks to Carina's video, but then it was still devastating . When she told him that she was with Shaw and they had no chance she felt empowered over him, and felt like she held all the cards. Seeing him with Hanna hurt, but part of her always knew it wouldn't last, agents and civilians just don't work. But with Blye it was different.

Sarah needed to get away from the boathouse before Chuck came out, and caused further problems with his questions.

AN: Ok next chapter things start to get interesting.


End file.
